The Fallen Family
by alyssamichelle719
Summary: The Doctor and his youngest daughter Nataliah are without their family and traveling the stars. But they find their family on a Dalek ship still alive and breathing due to regeneration energy, and are now traveling the stars and finding out a way to bring them all back, one by one. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. Starts at Eleventh Hour and goes up until I stop it.
1. The Eleventh Hour

new story! i'm gonna attempt to write another Doctor Who story, and hopefully it won't be crap. Each chapter is going to be ONE EPISODE long. so chapters will be pretty lengthy and i'll try to change it all up as much as i can! enjoy!

* * *

"Dad! Stop us from crashing the TARDIS before we die and regenerate _again!_" I said as I ran around trying to get control of our time machine before we crashed into some poor person's backyard.

"Your regeneration got taller! What are you now, about 5 foot 5?" he asked. The TARDIS shook a bit and he jumped to the console to try to regain control of the TARDIS. "She's failing! Both of our regenerations are causing her to fail - she is changing too!" he said to me.

"Wonderful! So we're bound to crash any second now!" I said as I held on for dear life as I looked at the screen and saw us heading directly into a person's backyard into a garden. We slammed to a stop on the ground and my father got flown back somewhere - it sounded like the pool to me. It had to be because the water splashed up and got me wet as well. I was busy trying to pull myself up to get to the door to exit the TARDIS so that I didn't fall into the pool.

"Oh fine! Just leave without your old man! I see how it is!" he said to me as he brought himself up. By the time I had gotten to the door he was almost by me and together we shoved the door open. "Could I have an apple?! All I can think about. Apples! I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving!" he said as he climbed over the edge and managed to get out.

"Who in the world are you talking to?" I asked as I followed suit, seeing a little girl with red hair staring at the TARDIS and us. "Oh." I said as I swung my legs over the side and sat on the edge. "Whoa. Look at that mess."

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked us.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." he said to her.

"That's why I held on, you know." I said snidely as I jumped down from the TARDIS and landed on my feet. My regenerations were so much easier to adapt to than his. Probably because this was my 3rd one.

"Be quiet you!" he said back to me.

"But you're soaking wet. The both of you." she said.

"He was in the swimming pool." I told her.

"He said he was in the library." she said to us curiously. Damn this kid was smart. Nothing was going past her.

"So was the swimming pool." my father said as he attempted to stand up a bit straighter.

"Are you a policeman?" she asked. She also asked a lot of questions to us. Why did she have to know so much? Oh right, she's just a kid. Whoops. I'm used to aliens and older teenagers. Like Rose and Donna and Martha.

"Why? Did you call one?" I asked her. For a brief moment she looked scared, like she thought I was mad at her. I felt guilty in my gut for talking to a child like that.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" she asked us.

"What crack? Argh!" my dad said, toppling over on the ground. I went and tried to catch him before he got there, but I was to late and he was already on the ground.

"Are you all right, mister?" she asked Dad.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay, this is all perfectly normal." he said to her as a breath of regeneration energy came out of his mouth. Oh yeah telling a kid that this was normal then having that happen. We're normal alright.

"Who are you two?" she asked us.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." Dad said as he stood back up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm Nataliah, and this is my father. Does the crack in the wall scare you?" I asked her gently. She nodded her head yes.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." he said as he walked straight into a tree. I held back a laugh

"Is he alright?" she asked me.

"He will be. Its still early." i said to her as I followed her back inside her house, holding onto my Dad's arm so that he wouldn't run into another tree. She led us back into her house and we sat at her table, waiting for her to bring us an apple for my father, that he probably won't even end up liking. After regeneration your body resets itself and you get new tastebuds and everything. You crave random things that you wouldn't normally like.

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" she asked us. I was about to reply to her when my father bit into the apple and then spit out the first bite, making us both jump back mildly.

"Thats disgusting, what is it?" he asked.

"An apple Dad. You asked for it." I said to him impatiently. I wanted our TARDIS to repair itself so that we could leave this poor girl alone.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples." he explained, throwing the apple away.

"You said you loved them." she said.

"No, no, no. I like yoghurt. That's my favorite." he said. The young girl got up and found him some yoghurt, giving it to him. He poured it in his mouth then spit it out once more.

"Seriously Dad?!" I said high pitched.

"I hate it." he said, pushing it away. Instead I took bits of it and started to eat at it while he complained some more. He bickered with her about her being Scottish and had her fry something. He fried her bacon and he didn't like that either, as well as beans and bread and butter, to which he threw the plate out of the door and hit a cat.

"Dad! Come on! Why are your regenerations so damn picky?!" I asked him.

"Quiet Nataliah, I need to think. I knew what I need. I need fish fingers and custard." he said to her. The girl once more got up and went and made him fish fingers and custard. And he liked it. He freaking liked it. I told you your taste buds get all different on young girl got up and went to get herself ice cream while I ate off of my Dad's food.

"Funny." she said.

"Am I? Good. Funny is good. What's your name?" he asked her. We had been with her all that time and we had never learned her name. That's bad.

"Amelia Pond." she said to us.

"Oh that's a nice name. Amelia Pond, it sounds like a name from a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" I asked her, curious of our location. We crashed before we could figure out where we were.

"No, we moved to England." she said to me.

"Where are your mum and dad. Are they upstairs? Do you think we've woken them?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt. She's not even home." Amelia said to me.

"And she left you all alone?" i asked her.

"I'm not scared." she said to me toughly.

"Course you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man and girl fall out of box, man and girl eat fish custard together, and look at you. You're just sitting there, so you know what I think?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked him back.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." he said, standing up. Amelia led us upstairs to her bedroom and there I saw it. It just looked like a regular crack to me, but there was something off about it that I could tell. It was about three to four feet long and looked like a 'w'. I was to busy looking and feeling at the crack to listen to Amelia and my father talking behind me.

"The wall is solid and the crack doesn't go through it. But there's a draft coming through it." I said to him as I pulled my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and scanned through it. "Interesting."

"I'll let you lead into this one then since you've taken over. I am interested to hear what you think." Dad said to me.

"Amelia, this isn't just a regular crack in your wall. I'm going to tell you the truth. This crack is a split in the world. Two parts of space and time that never should have touched, pressed together in the wall of your bedroom. Can you hear it sometimes?" I asked her.

"Yes." she replied. My father then proceeded to empty out her glass of water and press it to the wall, listening through to it.

"Prisoner Zero?" he asked out loud.

"What did you hear?" I asked him. He ignored me and he kept his ear to the glass.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means that on the other side of this wall there is a prison and they have lost a prisoner. The only way to close the beach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and snap itself shut. Or…" he said trailing off.

"What?" I asked. He turned to Amelia and looked down at her.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" he asked her. She nodded and he took her hand, then pushed me behind him. "Everything is going to be okay." he rose up his screwdriver and the crack widened, causing the room to get brighter.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped." A voice boomed through the crack.

"Hello? Hello?" my father called. I face-palmed myself at my father. Of course he would draw attention to us. Of course. A giant blue eyeball looked through the crack.

"What's that?" I asked carefully. A blot of light went to my father and he doubled over, and the crack closed again.

"Told you it would close. Good as new." he said getting back up.

"What was that thing?" Amelia asked us.

"I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless…"

"Unless he escaped through here… But we would know." I said as my father led us out the door and down the stairs again.

"There's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye." he said. All of a sudden we heard the TARDIS bell toll and I booked it from the house.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I shouted with my father running behind me. "The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" I added as I hopped over the edge and jumped into the TARDIS. I pulled myself around the TARDIS and started to fiddle with buttons on the console to get her to stabilize. "DAD! SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE!" I shouted.

"Geronimo!" he shouted as he splashed into the water below from the pool. The doors closed and we finally got her stabilized. "Just go forward in time for about five minutes!" he said. It must have worked, because we got her stabilized and we were now standing on our feet.

"Prisoner Zero is in the house. Corner of our eyes. I saw a room out of the corner of my eye that I hadn't seen before. Dad, Amelia's in danger." I said to him as we landed. The TARDIS started steaming. We both couldn't go, we needed somebody to stay back to keep the TARDIS in line.

"I'll go fetch Amelia, and you stay here." he said, running out of the TARDIS. I patted the console as it steamed. She was regenerating too, she was going to look new when she was done. Actually, she would be new.

"You'll be fine old girl. Just like me. Dad on the other hand seems a bit loopy…." I said as I kept re-stablizing her. She hummed in response, signaling that she understood. I leaned back in the chair that I was sitting at and kept fiddling with the console slightly to keep her working. If I kept her working, then she would be okay. I just had to occupy her. She hummed at me as she showed me a look of what it was like outside.

"Its daylight… we were only supposed to be five minutes… Oh god he's probably gotten himself into trouble!" I said as I ran up and into the house. I walked up the stairs and saw a woman with blazing red hair looking at me, with my father handcuffed to the radiator.

"Oh good! Nataliah! My Nataliah! It appears the TARDIS has developed a fault in her old age… we weren't five minutes and Amelia no longer lives here." he said to me.

"No kidding? Anyways, what did you do?" I asked as I got closer to him, breezing by the woman who looked strangely familiar to me and going to undo my fathers handcuffs.

"I didn't do anything! She hit me on the back of the head with a cricket bat and cuffed me to the radiator! Now the both of you listen to me! There are suppose to be five rooms on this floor. Now look to the corner of your eye and you will see a sixth." he said to us. I looked to the corner of my eye and he was right. Where there used to be no door there was one. I stopped what I was doing and got up and walked into the room.

"What are you doing?!" The woman asked, running in after me.

"Looking around. Hey Dad, your sonic screwdriver is in here!" I called to him.

"That was on the floor when we got in." She said. I froze as I picked up the sonic and turned around to look at her. When I turned around, I saw a shadow out of the corner of me eye.

"Nataliah! Officer! Get out of there now! Do not look it in the eye!" He said. Just then naturally, Amy and I both turned to leave and Prisoner Zero was staring right at us. It was a snake thing that was very gooey and nasty looking. She screamed and I followed as I made my sonic do something to get us out. I wasn't quite sure what I did, but it worked because Prisoner Zero backed away and it gave us time to run out. I threw my dad his screwdriver as I soniced the door to stay shut.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, going over to my dad and staying by his side.

"I told you not to look at it!" he said to me as he shoved me and the woman behind him upon hearing the door get beat at. I jumped mildly as I looked and saw the door smash to the ground revealing a man with a dog. "He changed faces." my dad said.

"What the hell." she said.

"My thoughts exactly. You two both run, go into the TARDIS and stay there!" my dad said to us. "She's sent for backup, I'll be fine." The woman looked at him with an off expression.

"There is no back-up. I was just pretending. Its a pretend radio." she said.

"If your not a police woman than what the hell are you?!" I shouted to her, mad that she lied to us and that we were now in a whole lot of trouble.

"I'm a kissogram!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes as the man barked at us.

"Did the man just bark?" I asked.

"He did. But we're safe because there's back up on the way." Dad said. I looked up at him about to speak before something else did.

"Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." the voice that I can remember through the wall said.

"Whats that?" the woman asked again.

"That would be back up. Thats why we're safe." My dad said. I breathed a mild sigh of relief before the voice spoke again.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or it will be incinerated." the voice spoke.

"Oh yeah dad, we're _real _safe now!" I said sarcastically.

"Run! Run!" he said to us. I took no time in blasting by Prisoner Zero and going down the steps and out into the garden. My dad and the woman followed me out and we kept walking towards the TARDIS. "Kissogram?" he asked.

"Yes. A Kissogram. Work your mind at it." she said to him. I half snorted and half laughed at her as my dad looked really confused. To get him to not say anything else, I started talking to him.

"So whats going on dad?" I asked him.

"Well an alien convict is hiding in her house and other aliens are about to incinerate the house. No, no, no don't do this now!" My dad said.

"She must have started rebuilding, she won't let us in. We're walking now folks." I said.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or it will be incinerated." the voice spoke. The woman grabbed both of our arms and we speed walked, but something caught Dad's eye and we walked back.

"We destroyed that shed the last time we were here. Smashed it to pieces. This one is at least ten years old." my dad said. The thought finally snapped into my mind and occurred to me.

"Twelve years. Not six months. Dad, we're twelve years late. Why did you say six months?" I asked the woman after finishing my statement to my dad.

"He's coming, lets go!" she said, urging us to go forth.

"This is important, this matters. Why did you say six months?" my dad asked her forcefully.

"Why did you say five minutes?!" she shouted. My dad and I both stood still as we now realized who this woman was. "Come on!" she said as she pulled us once more.

"You're Amelia!" I said to her as we were walking down the village lane now.

"And you're both late." she said, now walking ahead of us.

"Amelia Pond. The little girl." I said again, the thought still processing. The poor TARDIS must be really messed up if she had transported us twelve years instead of five minutes.

"I am Amelia and you're late." she said as she kept going.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Twelve years." she added.

"You hit me with a cricket bat!" My dad said finally speaking up. "A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists. I kept biting them, they said you weren't real." she said to us.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or it will be incinerated. Repeat" the voice spoke, making us all jump a mile. I looked around and didn't see anything coming from around me, but my dad was looking into the speakers of an ice cream van. My dad went over to investigate but I stayed back and looked at Amelia. I don't see how we could have missed it. Facially there are still similarities, and the obvious ginger hair. How could I have not seen that? I always see odd little things like that and my father always misses them.

"Nataliah, come on!" my Dad called as they walked away. I picked up my pace and followed him out and down the street. We were now in what looked to be the town square, surrounded by little houses. We slowed as we reached a window, seeing a giant eyeball on the television screen. My dad took to then to barge through the door and intrude on the life of the people. "Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Lets have a look." he said, going over to the television.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to phone. Oh hello Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?" she asked Amelia, who I guess now goes by Amy.

"Well, sometimes." she said.

"I thought you were Amelia." My dad said. I rolled my eyes at his cluelessness. "Are you like Nataliah who sometimes likes to change her name on me? First its Nat, then Aliah, sometimes just Liah… Personally I like it Nataliah, that's why I picked it."

"They get it, Dad." I said to him impatiently.

"Yeah? I'm Amy now." Amy said to him. "Amelia was a bit fairytale, for a young child." she said to us.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you both before!" The old woman asked.

"Us? Its our first time visiting here. Sure you haven't." I said to her, secretly wishing inside of my mind that my dad would hurry the hell up so we can save the world and get out of here. I've usually liked most of the people we've run into, but this time I do not like Amy Pond. I hold a grudge on anybody who tries to hurt my father firstly, and if you give me attitude and are rude then I won't like you either. Right now Amy Pond was not on my list for people I liked.

"Are you the Doctor?" A guy asked from behind us. "The Doctor and his daughter, Nataliah. This is them, isn't it Amy?" he asked. I face-palmed myself and hit my head on the wall a little bit. We try to keep as low of a profile as we can on Earth, so that nobody comes looking for us and hurting all of these people. How many people did this chick tell?!

"Thats them! The Raggedy Doctor and his Daughter! All those cartoons you did when you were little!" the old woman said again.

"Cartoons?" My dad and I both said in unison. Amy turned red in the face and I started laughing.

"Twenty minutes." he said standing up. "Twenty minutes until the end of the world." he said, walking out of the house. "What is this place? Where am I?" he asked, assuming that Amy had followed us.

"Leadworth. This is the entirety of it. No airport, no power station, no nothing. The nearest city is Gloucester. A half hour by car." Amy said to us from behind.

"Lovely. Twenty minutes to save the world and we haven't got a thing to do it with! The only thing we've got are sonic screwdrivers that barely work, a broken down time machine that won't let us inside and a woman who is to stubborn to believe what she sees right in front of her! This planet is going to burn and its all because of us!" I said angrily. Amy back up at my anger but my father came over to me and his his hands on my shoulders. I shut my eyes and held back tears, that were mostly angry tears.

"Nataliah Ann, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me." he said to me. I listened to what he said and opened my eyes to look at him. "When have I ever let you down?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Exactly. If my life depends on it, I am not letting this planet burn. Everything will all be okay." he said. I nodded my head as he hugged me. We stood there hugging until the sky suddenly went dark.

"Why has the sky gone dark?" Amy asked us. We looked up at the sky and saw a disk covering the sun now. "What's wrong with the sun?" she asked.

"Nothings wrong with the Sun. This is a forcefield thats been put up. They've sealed off the upper atmosphere, getting ready to boil the planet. Oh and look at them. The human race with their video phones." my dad said to us. I looked all around, and saw everybody photographing the sun. Except one man. He was a nurse, and he was photographing the man and the dog. I tore away from my dad and went over to the nurse, just as Amy was about to grab hold of me.

"You! Excuse me!" I said as I got closer. He looked at me, almost with amazement. "Don't tell me you know Amy Pond to? Ugh, we try to keep a low profile then people like her… Never mind that! You're photographing a man and a dog. The suns gone out and you're photographing them. Why?"

"Its… you. The Doctors Daughter. You exist." he said.

"Yes I exist but I need you to focus! We've got twenty minutes until the end of the world as we know it now tell me why you're photographing that man the the dog?!" I asked forcefully, but was pushed back.

"Hello! Yes I see you've met my daughter Nataliah! Excuse her attitude, she doesn't know how to act around people sometimes. But my question is the same as hers, why are you photographing that man?" my dad asked.

"Amy." the man said.

"Oh! Hi! This is Rory, he's a friend." Amy said. "Actually, boyfriend." she said to us.

"Its them, Amy, isn't it?" Rory said to us.

"Before we go on - yes its us. Now answer the question time is ticking!" I said. My dad hit me in the shoulder.

"I have to remember to bring tape with me everywhere I go because of you! So I can tape your mouth shut! Hush!" he said to me. I rolled my eyes at him as he took my arm and kept it by his side so I wouldn't go off again.

"Sorry. He can't be here. Because he's.." Rory started.

"In the hospital, in a coma." Rory and my Dad spoke this in unison, already knowing the answer to the question. "Yeah." Rory said to us, in amazement that we actually existed still.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see. Can disguise itself as anything as long as it has a life feed. A link with a living yet dormant mind. For intense, a coma patient." Dad said as Prisoner Zero barked at us. The man was the one doing the barking. He still didn't have his mouths correct. "Prisoner Zero." he said once more. Amy and Rory talked behind us as I looked up at the sky to see the eyeball spaceship come down, looking for Prisoner Zero.

"Its scanning for non-terrestrial technology." I said, taking out my sonic screwdriver and pressing a button. Nothing says alien like a sonic screwdriver. My dad followed my lead and we made streetlights explode, car alarms go off and a woman's scooter zoom down the road. Whoops. Just then, our screwdrivers exploded in our faces.

"No, no! Don't do that!" My dad said as I kept slapping my screwdriver. I groaned as the ship went away.

"Its going!" I shouted to him. "Come back! He's here! Prisoner Zero is -" Just as I was about to finish that, Prisoner Zero melted himself and went down the drain. "Lovely." I said.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked us.

"Its hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open." he said, pacing back and forth. I sat on the grass and kept hitting my screwdriver to get it to work. "If you keep hitting at it your not going to get it working!" my dad said to me harshly, getting stressed. Whenever he got stressed and didn't have an idea on how to save the world, he got harsh and mean. And he never apologized for doing so.

"So that thing hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asked us. I nodded. "How come you show up again and they do too?" she asked again.

"They were looking for him, but they followed us." I said to her.

"What are they on about?" Rory asked Amy.

"Nurse boy, phone. Give." Dad said to Rory, taking his phone and looking through the pictures. There were 8 pictures of patients at the hospital, what I assumed to be the coma patients that Rory was on about.

"Eight coma patients. Eight new disguises for Prisoner Zero. He can transform into any of these to get away freely. He's got a dog because the patient is imagining the dog. Whatever the patient is imagining is what Prisoner Zero gets as well." I said to my Dad. He probably knew all of that already, but when I discover something new I tend to share it with everybody.

"Laptop! That other lad, the good-looking one! He had a laptop in his bag! I need that laptop! You go to the hospital and clear everybody out! Nataliah, go with them. Make sure she doesn't run off or offend anybody to bad." Dad said to us. I followed Amy and Rory to a car and we all got in and drove to the hospital.

"How are they back? Twelve years later?" Rory asked Amy, forgetting that I was in the back seat.

"The TARDIS has developed a fault in her system. She's broken down too, her unit of time must be broken. Hopefully she'll be fixed soon." I said to them both. Rory parked his car and we all got out and ran into the hospital. We got to the door and couldn't get through. I tried using my screwdriver and gave up, calling my dad using Amy's phone.

"We can't get through!" I said to him.

"Amy's in a police uniform! Use that! Stay on the phone Nataliah!" he said to me. I laughed and told Amy to use her outfit to her advantage. Sure enough, we got through and ran up the stairs to the coma ward floor, which was a mess.

"Oh my god." Amy said. A woman with two girls met them on the floor. I ignored the conversation going on between them as Rory tried to tell them to leave, as they said that a man with a dog came through and ruined everything.

"Are you in?" he asked me.

"Yeah, we are. But Prisoner Zero beat us here." I told him.

"Nataliah, run!" Amy said, taking my arm. "She was Prisoner Zero!" she said to me.

"Nataliah! Talk to me!" My dad shouted, concern in his voice for me.

"Prisoner Zero changed forms! We're with the rest of the patients now, we've shut the door as best as we can! Hurry up!" I said to him.

"Which window?!" he asked me.

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." I said to him. The broom broke and Prisoner Zero broke into the room. "Dad hurry!" I said to him.

"Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia." the mother said to Amy.

"Nataliah! Tell them all to duck!" Dad said.

"Amy, Rory, duck!" I said to them. We all duck and dove for it as the fire engine ladder came crashing through the window, Dad entering behind it. I hung up the phone and gave it back to Amy, going over to my dad.

"Right! Hello. Am I late?" he asked me, hugging me tightly.

"Three minutes. Still time." I said to him.

"Time for what, Time Lords?" the mother asked us, taking a step forward. Once more Dad shoved me behind him, along with Amy and Rory.

"Take the disguise off. Nobody dies." he said to her.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." She said to him. Dad then took me arm again and shoved me back forward. Please let this be a plan…

"Do you see this?" he asked, bringing me in front of him. "This is my daughter Nataliah. Besides me, she is the only other living Time Lord in the whole of reality. And I will be damned if I let anything happen to her! Now, you came into this world through a crack in space and time. Do it again." he said, shoving me behind him once he finished his little speech.

"I did not open the crack." she said to us.

"Well somebody did." he replied back.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know! Doesn't know!" the little girl by her side said this time.

"The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." the mother said once more. _Silence will fall. _I've heard that before, and every time I hear it I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Look at that! We're off!" My dad said, ignoring completely what was just said. The clock said 0:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." Dad said again. I smiled behind him. He was so clever.

"Oh, and I think they've found us!" I said to them.

"While i'm in this form, they'll be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." the mother said to us.

"This is the best bit! You know what this phone is full of! Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare." he said, turning around to face me. "Who da man?" he asked happily.

"Never do that again." I said to him.

"Then I shall take a new form." she said, smirking. Before anybody could speak, Amy fell to the ground. We all rushed to her side, pushing her to keep her awake.

"Doctor." Rory said. Dad turned around and saw an exact duplicate of himself, with me standing next to him. Except he probably had no idea it was him standing there.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Its you Dad. And me. Is that really what my hair looks like now?!" I asked out loud.

"The more important question is why is he copying the two of us if he's linked to her." Dad said, getting up. Suddenly, little Amelia came out from behind Dad and took a spot next to her.

"Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and his daughter to save her. What a disappointment." Amelia said to us.

"Amy! Think of the thing you saw in the room! Think of Prisoner Zero's real form!" I said to her. I heard a scream from behind me as Prisoner Zero transformed into its true form.

"Well done Prisoner Zero. A perfect impression of yourself." Dad said to it.

"Prisoner Zero located. Prisoner Zero restrained." the Atraxi said above.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero said as a large gush of wind came about and Prisoner Zero was gone. Amy woke up and everything seemed to be normal. Dad walked away and started fiddling with Rory's phone.

"Sorry in advance." Dad said to Rory as he held the phone up to his ear. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now." He said, hanging up the phone. Did he just do what I think he did? "Okay, now I've done it."

"You brought them back?!" I shouted.

"Don't shout at me!" he shouted back, taking my arm. "Come on, we're going to the roof, oh what's this?" he asked.

"What's in here?" Amy asked from behind us.

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with raggedy. Time to put on a show." Dad said. I turned my back, knowing what was coming next. I ignored the useless conversation as Dad took my arm and pulled me once more to follow him. When we got to the roof the Atraxi were already there.

"They were just leaving, Dad." I said to him.

"We've got unfinished business to attend to. Come on then! The Doctor will see you now!" Dad called, as he fiddled with the ties around his neck. The eyeball dropped to the roof and scanned Dad and I.

"You both are not of this world." they said.

"Gallifrey actually." I said as Dad elbowed me in the ribs to shut up.

"I really need some tape for your mouth. No, we're not but we've put a lot of work into keeping this planet safe!" he said, still looking at his selection of ties.

"Is this world important?" it asked us.

"The better question is this: is this world a threat to you?" I asked it while Dad was to busy with his foolish ties to do anything else. The Atraxi put a projection of the world up in front of us, like it was debating between destroying it or not.

"No." it said to us.

"Is this world protected?" I asked. "There have been many species to come here. SO many. But the question to ask is, what happened to them?" I kept asking. The images showed Daleks, then to all of the regenerations of my father, along with me. Dad took that time to step through the projection and finally speak with the Atraxi.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run." he said. The Atraxi eyeball zoomed back into the ship and left Earth faster than the speed of light. I heard a materialisation sound from my Dads pocket and saw him taking out the TARDIS key. I smiled as we both turned around and ran down the stairs so we could get to the TARDIS. We got back to the garden and there it was, waiting for us looking good as new.

"Okay, what have you got for us this time?" I asked as I opened the door and ran in.

"Oh you sexy thing you!" Dad said, almost drooling over the new and improved console unit. The TARDIS now had nice plastic-glass looking floors and new chairs as well. there were more stairs around now that lead to new places, meaning that she rearranged the entirety of the TARDIS. I had to re-learn where my room was.

"Where did you put my room?" I asked her as Dad started her up. She beeped at me a few times and I turned around and went up the main set of stairs in-between two white pilars and down the hall.

_Your room is up the stairs and down the hall. I'll leave the door open for you to see it. _She spoke to me. Yeah, Time Lords have a connection with their TARDIS', they talk to us in our minds. I stopped and went back to look at the circle.

"Is that a window? Have we got a window now? You are an incredible piece of machinery!" I said to her as I got back up and ran down the hall to my room. "Good, you didn't change anything within it. Hey, I also think we might be getting some new companions soon, prepare yourself. One's Scottish." I said to her.

_Lovely. _She said to me back. I laughed as I skipped back down to the console room, not seeing Dad anywhere. We must have went back to Amy and Rory. Soon after I thought that, Dad and Amy popped into the TARDIS, Amy in a nightie.

"Um…" I said.

"Its been two years since the last. I guess she's still a bit rusty." Dad said. I nodded slowly as I backed up into something. "Oh look! New screwdrivers!" Dad said. I took mine out, which had the purple tip, and gave Dad the green tip.

"You are fantastic." I said tapping the console and sitting over on one of the chairs.

_I try my hardest, honey. Now lets hope that this companion is better than the last. Although Rose was the best one we've had in ages. Donna was alright and funny, Martha was just a tad bit annoying at first. _She thought to me. I held back my laughter as Dad was now setting the TARDIS into flight. Amy had agreed to come with us. We were now off on an entirely new adventure.


	2. The Fallen Family

**thank you for the follows + favorites! this is where i start to put my own little twist on Doctor Who. i hope you enjoy :) i combined The Beast Below + The Victory of the Daleks in this one, it was so much easier and it helped me make this interesting like what i wanted it to be.**

* * *

I was sitting by the window, watching from a distance as Dad started to show off to Amy. At first I could tell she was hesitant to do anything or say much, secretly she still feared that Dad and I would leave her again. What I saw from Dad, she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, he took a liking to her. She's kind of grown on me, became less annoying and nicer. I got bored sitting by myself so I got up and went over to Amy and Dad.

"Okay, so we're in space. Your box is actually a spaceship!" she said as Dad dragged her back down from the air pocket with her ankle. "We're in space!" she said happily.

"Oh, now thats interesting!" Dad said as he looked down below him. Amy and I both looked as well as I laughed a bit.

"Starship UK! After Earth burned they took the entire country and built it on a spaceship! Thats clever!" I said as we all backed up and away to the console unit. "Can we go and see it?" I asked him, knowing the answer would be yes.

"Course we can! But first, there's a new thing." he said. I rose my eyebrow at him. "We are observers only. No getting involved with anybody else's business or affairs." he said, dragging down the TARDIS' screen to look at a little girl sitting by herself crying. "oh, thats interesting." Dad said, backing away and leaving.

"So we're just supposed to stand there and watch people be sad and die?" Amy asked, turning around and seeing my father missing. "Where did he go?" she asked.

"Rule number one. The Doctor lies. Come on!" I said, taking her hand and running out of the TARDIS. We stepped out straight in the middle of the London Market, this huge building with a sky roof. It had to be at least 5 floors, maybe even more.

"I'm in the future. Hundreds of years. I've been dead for centuries." Amy pointed out as we found Dad. Well wasn't she a cheery one for this.

"You get used to that feeling." I said to her as we caught up with him. "Oh god, he's been thinking. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything. Use your eyes. What's wrong with this picture?" he asked, taking my shoulders and moving me around to see.

"Bicycles? On a shape ship?" Amy asked. "Bit unusual." she added with a shrug, as did I.

"Says the girl in her nightie." I added. I looked around some more as he kept a hold of my shoulders, not moving me around to see if I realized what was wrong. "Wait a minute…" I said, looking at a glass of water. The water wasn't moving. If we were on a moving spaceship, why isn't that moving? "I've got a lead." I said to him, running over to the window to try to look outside. Unfortunately London was smack in the middle of the entire ship, so there was no way for me to see outside to get a look at the engines. I groaned as I turned back around to go back to Dad and Amy, who were now standing closer to the little girl from the screen.

"One girl crying. So?" Amy asked.

"Crying silently. When they cry silently, its because they can't stop. Any parent knows that." Dad said. I rolled my eyes at him as he put an arm around my shoulder. "Hundreds of parents are walking past her but none of them are asking whats wrong. They already know whats wrong. They don't talk about it." he finished, giving Amy a colorful looking wallet. He stole the girls wallet. Unbelieveable.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked.

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. Mandy Tanner. Give her this back while you're at it. Ask her about the booths with the smiling fellows in them. Amy can go do that, and you are coming with me!" Dad said, taking my arm and dragging me away. "We're going to the engine room." he pointed out.

"Good, we're on the same page here. How can you have a ship with no working engines?" I asked him.

"Because they're sailing the ship with something else. They are moving but very slowly. Not fast enough to for anybody to notice but enough to know that you are moving." he said to me, taking my arm as we went down the stairs.

"Seriously? Stairs?!" I asked him.

"Well its not like we can take the elevator with those smiley things looking at us! The stairs are our best bet! Down you go!" he said to me. I groaned as we descended the stairs in silence until i spoke up.

"Don't you think it was a foolish idea sending Amy off on her own? With her first time traveling with us?" I asked him.

"Amy is an adult, she can handle herself. Besides, its better than sending you off on your own. I don't exactly trust you to keep a low profile with your mouth you've got." he said to me as we walked side by side down the stairs.

"I can take care of myself to!" I said to him, stopping and crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm 800 years old Dad, I can do it myself! I'm not a kid anymore." i continued. He stopped now and turned around to face me.

"I'm aware of that Nataliah. I know you can handle yourself. Hell, you could solve this entire thing all on your own, couldn't you? But this is me not wanting to let go of you as a child. Give me time. Now lets go." he said to me. I nodded slowly as I followed my dad closely now, feeling guilty for always trying to shrug him off. He just doesn't want me to grow up. Thats all what the problem is. I sighed as we neared a ladder and he stopped.

"Is this the next thing to go down?" I asked groaning. He opened the hatch and jumped down. I followed him next.

"Here we are. The engine room." he said to me.

"Where are the engines?" I asked looking around to see anything. Dad took out his screwdriver and started sonicing the walls near two boxes.

"Can't be." He said out loud. I looked to the floor and saw a glass of water. I went down onto my knees to take a look at it.

"Dad!" I said to him. He then was next to me laying on his stomach looking at it. "A glass of water. Not moving at all. No vibration. Nothing." I added.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it, but you are clever Nataliah Ann. Like your father." a woman in a white mask said. Dad practically dragged me up off the floor and shoved me behind him.

"Who are you and how do you know my daughter?" Dad asked rather loudly. I shushed him quiet.

"What do you see in the glass?" she asked me.

"Nothing. No engine vibration on the deck. This ship is big, you should feel something. But there isn't anything. Its like there's no engine at all." I said to her, although she said the last sentence with me.

"There is a darkness among this ship, the ship that never should have sailed." she said to us. She threw up a tracking device and Dad caught it in his hands. "This will take you to your friend. Go now, quickly." she said, turning around just as quickly as she had came.

"Who are you? How do I find you again?" Dad asked her. She turned around to look at us through the mask.

"I am Liz 10. And I will find you." she said. Suddenly the lights went dark and there was a major noise ahead, causing me to cling to my father for dear life as the lights came back on. When we looked to where Liz 10 was, she was gone.

"She said Liz 10 right? As in Queen Elizabeth the 10th?" I asked him.

"We could only assume! Come now, we have to find Amy!" he said, taking my hand as we quickly walked up stairs once more until we hit about the fifth floor-ish. Then we ran down the hall until we saw the little girl Mandy sitting outside a room.

"What the hell is she in?" I asked out loud.

"A voting cubicle. She's being shown a video about Starship UK." the Mandy said to us. I sighed as I took a seat next to her to wait for the door to open as Dad paced waiting for the door to open. Later rather than sooner the door opened up and we both rushed in to see Amy really freaked out watching a video of herself on the screen.

"You've got to find the Doctor." the screen said to her.

"Amy what happened?" I asked her as Dad started scanning the ceiling, that happened to be a device.

"Memory wipe job. Erased about twenty minutes." Dad said.

"Why would I forget?" she asked.

"Everybody does. Everyone choses the forget button." Mandy said from outside. I went outside to talk to her to find out more.

"Did you? How does this work?" I asked her.

"You can't vote until your sixteen. After that you can see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years." she explained to me.

"Once every five years everyone forgets what they've learned. Oh." I said out loud.

"How do you not know? Are you Scottish too?" she asked me. I laughed a little bit at her, seeing her look at me confused.

"I'm not even human. It won't play for me. The computer wouldn't accept me as human. I've got nothing to worry about." I added to her.

"You look human." she said to me.

"Well the Time Lords were here first, you lot look like us." I said to her as the doors slammed shut. "Dad?!" I shouted, going to the door and pounding on it.

"They must have pressed Protest!" Mandy said as she helped me.

"DAD!" I yelled as I kept hitting it. The sign on the door went from occupied to empty as I fell on the floor. "What the hell am I going to do?" I asked out loud. I felt a hand on my shoulder and somebody leaning next to me.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." I heard a voice from beside me. It was Liz 10, without her mask on and Mandy at her side. "You're going to stop crying, get up, and follow me. If I know your father, I know exactly where he'll be." she said. I nodded as I got up and all three of us walked down, Liz 10 using her tracking device and I using my sonic screwdriver to connect with Dads to find him.

"They're in the heart of the ship!" I said to her as we all now ran down to the heart of the ship.

"They're on the move on. Lets go!" she said to me. We kept running as we hit a door and Liz 10 stormed through it with a gun and saw Amy and Dad about to get run down by the smilers.

"Dad!" I shouted, going over to hug him until I saw him covering in crap. "On second thought, I'll hug you later." I added. "Amy, this is Liz 10." I said, introducing them both.

"Doctor, your child is very brave. As is Mandy. You've met her, right?" she asked, Mandy coming out from the back and standing by my side.

"How did you find us?" Dad asked.

"Tracking device and your daughters sonic screwdriver. With two of us working together it took us no time to find you at all." she said with a smile. "Nice move on the hurl escape. So whats the big fella doing here?" she asked him.

"Well you should know. Your ship." Dad said to her. "So i'll ask this question again how do you know me and my daughter?" he asked again.

"People are working behind my back. Plus you're a bit hard to miss. Mysterious stranger, consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. Been brought up on the stories." she explained to him.

"Your family?" I asked her. The smilers were starting to make noises and we backed up.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take long, lets go." Liz 10 said to us. Mandy and I followed Liz 10 out of the room with Mandy and Dad behind us. We kept going down the corridor until she started speaking again. "Nataliah knows who I am. Why don't you tell your dad?" she asked me.

"I told you she was Queen Elizabeth the 10th." I said to him. "Get down!" I shouted as she shot at two Smilers.

"I'm the bloody Queen mate. Basically, I rule." she said to us as we kept walking. "There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh yeah, then these things." she added. I went close to the gate to get a better look at what the things beating at the gate were, and to me it looked like tentacles.

"I saw one of these up top." I said to Dad.

"Its all one creature. The same one that Amy and I were inside of, reaching out. It must be growing through the entire ship." he said to me. Liz grew angry and led out Mandy and herself, Amy following them. "We should have never come here." he said to me. I sighed and looked at him as I took his hand and led him away from the gate. We followed Liz until we hit her apartment, giving Dad and Amy an opportunity to dry off more.

"Why all the glasses?" I asked her as we stepped in and I sat.

"To remind myself that my government is up to something behind my back." she said relaxing on her bed.

"A queen going undercover in her own kingdom." Dad stated, looking at the glasses.

"I don't have a choice. I've been up to this for ten years. You've done more in one afternoon than I have in ten years. My entire reign." she stated to us.

"How old were you when you started? I asked her curiously.

"Forty. Why?" she asked.

"What? Fifty now? No way." Amy added coming to sit next to me. They must have slowed her body clock. I got up and took a walk around her room. The glasses were everywhere. But if she doesn't know whats going on in her kingdom, something must be up with the government to keep her from knowing. Unless…

"Nataliah!" Dad shouted as men in black cloaks came into the room. I turned around and backed up to my dad.

"What are you doing, why are you here?" Liz 10 asked them.

"You have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." the man said to us.

"Why would I do that?" she asked. The mans head turned around and revealed a Smilers face. I gasped as I jumped back into my Dads chest.

"Half and half." I said in amazement. Liz 10 gave in and the creatures led us down into the Tower. I looked to Dad and he grabbed hold of my hand as we reached the Tower. There was a grate that we looked through, more tentacles flailing about. Liz by now had met up with a man in glasses.

"There's children down here. Whats that about?" I asked the man.

"Protestors are fed to the beast, but it won't eat the children." he explained to me.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber in the tower of London. Lucky. Except its not a torture chamber, is it? Depends on your angle." Dad explained to us. We were led over to a hole in the ground, what looked to be a brain.

"Is that its brain? You're torturing it to make you move!" I said loudly, almost crying.

"I don't understand." Liz 10 said.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." Dad said, going over to the tentacle gate and lifting the cover off and pressing a button on the sonic, letting us hear the cries of the creature. Liz covered her ears slightly.

"Dad stop it! Stop!" I shouted, covering my ears completely. Dad stopped making the creature's cry be heard and Liz walked over to the man again, named Hawthorne.

"Who did this?" she asked angrily. I backed up back to my dad and he put his arms around me.

"We act on the instructions from the highest authority." he said to her.

"I am the highest authority. Release the creature. Now!" she said. Nobody did anything, causing her to get more angry. "Is anyone listening to me?" she asked.

"Liz. Your mask." Dad said, stepping away from me and going towards her with the mask.

"What about it?" she asked him back.

"Look at it. Its old. About two hundred years." he added to her, throwing it over to her.

"Yeah, its an antique. So?" she asked, now growing impatient with us.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign. Its been the same ten years, over and over again, leading you here." Dad said to her. She looked as it she didn't believe us, then down at the buttons that read FORGET and ABDICATE.

"What have you done?" she asked Hawthorne.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you ma'am. All of us." he said. She sat down and the video of her started up.

"If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision." Liz said on the video. I stayed by Dads side as Amy next to me started to get scared.

"I voted for this, why did I vote for this?" Amy asked. I could see Dad's face growing cold and mean. He didn't know what to do. Save the whale, or save humanity.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." Dad said to her angrily.

"She doesn't even remember doing it Dad. Its not her fault." I said, trying to fight for Amy.

"She did it and thats all that matters. When we're done here, she's going home and you're grounded for a month. I can see the look in your eyes, don't you dare do anything!" he said to us. Amy and I looked at each other.

"Why? Because I made one mistake. I don't even remember doing it." Amy said, going over to the control panel where Dad was.

"Dad!" I said, slamming the panel. He gave us a mean look which told us all we need to know to back off.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked, coming over to us with Mandy behind us.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it. Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more." he said to us. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"There must be something we can do." Liz said to us.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today! That includes you, Nataliah. Not a word or its two months!" he said to me meanly. I got tears in my eyes as I saw Mandy go over and find her friend. The tentacle went over and poked Mandy in the back. I got up to go help her, but the tentacle was gentle. She started petting it. Amy and I exchanged looked and my mind went into over drive.

Children. It wouldn't eat the children. The Star Whale refused to eat the children. Why though? Why the adults, but not the children? I thought back to earlier when we arrived. Dad saw Mandy crying and went over to help her. The two of them, the last of their kind, both helping out children.

"Children." I said out loud to Amy.

"It came to help the children. It won't leave the children!" she said to me back.

"Dad stop! Stop what your doing now!" I shouted to him, standing up and grabbing Liz 10's hand. "I'm going to need your hand." I said to her, dragging her over to the voting buttons.

"Nataliah stop!" Dad shouted at me. I pushed her hand down on the abdicate button. As I did that, the whale roared and the ship shook briefly. I knew there had to be panic. My dad took my shoulders and flew me against the wall angrily. "What have you done?!" he yelled at me.

"Nothing!" I shouted back at him. The ship stopped shaking and I managed to get out of Dad's grip.

"We're increased speed!" Hawthorne said.

"Yeah well you stopped torturing the pilot!" I spat to them. "The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." I said to them all. I looked to my dad who was still now looking at me with a straight face, and Amy who was smiling. I went over to the tentacle and gave it a pat with Mandy and her friend Timmy. "Don't let down these children." I said to it.

"Your parents have got to be worried. Lets bring you all back upstairs, yeah?" Liz 10 said. I looked back at my Dad who was still looking at me with the same face as before. I took the hands of two children and we walked back up to the main deck. Once that was finished, Amy and I went back to the TARDIS and saw Dad looking out over the observation deck.

"I'll wait in the TARDIS." she said, going inside. I patted the wood of the TARDIS as I sighed and went over to my Dad.

"You could have killed everybody on this ship." he said to me.

"You were going to kill a Star Whale who was just trying to help innocent people. Through all the pain and suffering, its just been made kinder. Sound familiar?" I asked him. He looked at me finally and smiled, hugging me.

"You really aren't a kid anymore. You're growing up. Stop." he said to me. I laughed lightly as we walked back into the TARDIS.

_Nataliah, Amy Pond is running from something. She's running from her wedding day. She doesn't know if she wants to get married to that nurse boy anymore now that she's with you two. Tell your father soon. _The TARDIS echoed in my mind.

"Shut up! No way!" I said to the TARDIS as I got close to the console. Amy looked at me confused and Dad just laughed, hitting myself and the console unit.

"Are you two gossiping again? How many times have I told you not to gossip!" he said to us.

_Tell him to stuff it. _She said to me.

"She says you can stuff - wait the phone is ringing." I said as I went and skipped to the phone. "Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Nataliah dear! Its your good old friend Winston Churchill! Where's your father?" he asked me on the other line.

"Hey there Churchy! He's right here!" I said, handing the phone to my dad. "Guess who." I said to him.

"Hello there dear! Whats up?" Dad said, putting the TARDIS into flight. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way!" he said. Amy and I looked to each other and smiled.

"Come, i'll show you where the closet is. That way you can ditch the nightie." I said, taking her arm and dragging her with me.

"Prime Minister? He gets around, doesn't he?" she asked us.

"Winston Churchill is an old friend of ours. Good man. Except he's always trying to steal the TARDIS key. Ah, what are you going to do." I said as we approached the closet. "Here we are! Enjoy yourself! She automatically fits them to your size. I think i'm gonna change myself as well." I said, walking over to a part of the closet that she fit just for me and going through the jeans and the shirts to decide what to wear.

"This is incredible." Amy said, still amazed at it.

"It is, isn't it? Hey, what of these boots? They look good with this outfit?" I asked, mainly the TARDIS.

_Fits good and looks good my dear. But wear the brown and brown. With the leather and the scarf. _She said back to me. I changed quickly and met Amy, who had also changed.

"The TARDIS talked in my mind. How did she do that?" she asked me.

"She does that to everybody. Now answer a question: Why haven't you told us that you're marrying the nurse tomorrow morning?" I asked her. Amy looked almost amazed at what I knew. "She's also a nosy and sassy bit of machinery." I added, talking about the TARDIS.

"I was going to, really. I'm not sure what to make of it now. I need to prepare myself. Just don't tell him yet!" she begged me. I nodded to her as I left the room, her following behind me.

"We there yet?" I asked him, to find that he was already standing in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"As a matter of fact yes! Nataliah, Amy, come say hi to Winston!" he called. I jogged up behind him with Amy following me and smiled at our old friend. "Amy, Winston Churchill." he said once more.

"Doctor, is it you?" he asked. "My look at your daughter. Grown up!" he said laughing.

"Winston old friend." I said. Churchill held out his hand, beckoning for the key. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Think of what I could achieve with the remarkable machine! The lives that could be saved!" he explained to us.

"She doesn't do flattery, trust me I've tried." I said to him. The TARDIS hummed behind us making me and Amy laugh at her.

"You rang?" Dad asked him. Churchill nodded and urged us to follow him. Dad went on and followed him while Amy and I walked behind him.

"Cabinet War Rooms, right?" she asked me. I nodded to her.

"Offices right under London. Top secret. Heart of the War Office." I said to her. "We came in the middle of the London Blitz." I said to her. "I've been here before at this same time. It was two regenerations ago with my dad and a girl named Rose. Thats where we met Captain Jack Harkness. Interesting fellow he is… I miss him." I rambled to her as we got to the lift.

"I've got something to show you." Churchill said to Dad. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders as Amy and I followed them up and to the roof. Once we got there we could see the entirety of London with all the war balloons hanging up in the air in the war zone.

"Wow." Amy said to me. I smiled at her amazement. "Its… its… history. Happening right in front of me." she added again.

"Ready Bracewell?" Churchill shouted. We looked over to him and Dad as the guy who I assumed was Bracewell nodded.

"Aye aye sir. On my order, fire!" he shouted. Just then energy bolts of light shot out from behind the sandbags, hitting every target there. I stood frozen with terror. That wasn't human. That was alien. I knew exactly what that was. The only thing that could ever terrify me straight to the bones, make me shake in my skin.

"What was that?" Amy asked. I ignored her and ran straight for my father, clinging by his side tightly.

"Its not possible." I said to him almost with tears in my eyes.

"That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like…. show me! SHOW ME!" he shouted angrily.

"Advance." Bracewell said. As soon as he said that, I could hear the noise of it rolling outward. Painted khaki green with an army utility belt around it, even the Union Flag was on the front of it, but i still knew what it was. The Dalek eyestalk skimmed over me and Dad slowly, observing who we were.

"Get it away. Get it away!" I said to Dad, clinging onto his arm. He shoved me off to go and face the Dalek, resorting Amy to come and comfort me. "What the hell are you up to Churchill?! Do you even know what that thing really is?!" I asked him.

"Young lady, this is an Ironside. Our most secret weapon that we can use against Germany." Bracewell said.

"Its a Dalek you daft moron and they never help other people! Only themselves!" I shouted as I kept holding onto Amy. "GET IT OUT!" I kept shouting. Dad snapped his way around to look at me and came running towards me to hold me.

"Winston, we need to talk. Now." Dad said, taking me back into the building and down the stairs into his office. Amy and Winston did follow us in, but Dad ignored them as he took hold of my shoulders. "Nataliah, I promise you, they will not go near you. Understand?" he said to me. I nodded. "Even if you have to wait in the TARDIS until its over, you can." he added. I shook my head.

"I can't leave you here to deal with them by yourself!" I said to him, wiping away the tears.

"But you can't stay here and be afraid of them. Look, here's the key to the TARDIS. I want you to go back there now and stay there until I get back. You will be better off, okay?" he said. I nodded as I put the key in my pocket and hugged him. He kissed my forehead as he sent me off. I walked by myself down the hallway and down the lift. I just stopped off the lift when I came face-to-face with a Dalek.

"Dalek command, I have Nataliah Ann. I have Nataliah Ann! She shall perish with the rest of her family!" he said. I screamed a little bit and started to run past them. I knew they were up to no good. Daleks don't come down and just help people. I could see the TARDIS in my sight when I came face-to-face with a Dalek's plunger and blacked out.

#$%^&

_The sky was red and the day was warm. I was running in the field next to my house with my mum, my sister, Stella, and my brother Matthew. Stella and I were holding hands running from my mother and Matthew, who was going to attack us. I was about 100 back then, taking the body of a six year old. _

_"Run faster Nattie! They're going to catch us!" she said to me. I was the youngest of the three of us, Stella was the oldest and Matthew was the middle child. We giggled and laughed as we ran far and fast away from them. It was to late for us as Matthew jumped up on Stella and I, causing us to fall to the ground. _

_"Didn't run fast enough Nattie!" Matthew said to me, picking me up. My mother came up behind Stella and picked her up as well. _

_"I'll run fast next time Matty! Just you wait!" I said to him as I wiggled out of his arms and ran for my life. _

_"I'm gonna get you Nattie!" I heard my mother call for me. I looked back at her and laughed as I kept going through the field. I felt like I ran for hours before she finally caught up to me. But it wasn't even her that caught me. It was my Dad._

_"I've got you now!" he said with a laugh. I smiled and laughed as he picked me up and held me. _

_"Daddy!" Stella and Matthew shouted as they neared him. He smiled at them as well as he sat down with us. _

_"You're back." Mum said taking a seat next to Dad. He smiled at her softly. _

_"I always come back. But i'm here to protect you. There's a war coming and I want you all to be safe. Pack your things, you're coming with me." he said to us. Still carrying me, we all walked back to the house and packed our things like he had said. He had his paired TARDIS in the living room, waiting for us to enter it to go on the adventure of a lifetime. Dad hopped into the TARDIS and said he would be right back._

_Thats when the skies went dark. People screamed and mum had us stay together. Stella was holding me close to her as Matthew was crying. Mum had her arms around us all. She knew what was coming. But we didn't. The door burst open and a Dalek came rolling through._

_"We have found the Doctor's family! We have them! They will be exterminated!" it shouted at the friends that had came in after it. My mother stood up to defend us when the Dalek shot at her and she dropped to the ground, dead. We all screamed and backed up, separating. Next was Matthew, for he was closest to Mum. I hid away in a cupboard, small enough to fit so I wasn't seen. After Matthew was shot at, it was Stella. She was trying to run away but was caught mid-walk. The Daleks noticed me through the cupboard and were on their way towards me. _

_I was the next person to die. _

_Luck got on my side, because somehow, someway, they stopped. They stopped and floated up through the roof and outside. I saw my family laying dead on the floor and I cried. I cried by myself for the night because it took my dad until midnight to come back for me. I had fallen asleep and I was alone, but I woke up in the TARDIS with a blanket draped over me. _

_I was the survivor of my family. It was just Dad and I now. No more sister, no more brother, no more mother. _

#$%^&

I shot up in the middle of a Dalek ship. They captured me. I was going to die with my family and my father had no idea where I was. Unless the TARDIS saw me get taken, in which case I am in somewhat of a good shape. If not then I'm dead.

"Nataliah Ann has woken! She will be exterminated!" the Dalek said. I looked around and saw four caskets. "She will join the family that has fallen!" he said to me. I stood up to look at the caskets.

"You dirty rotten bastards!" I shouted at them upon seeing what was laying in the caskets. My family. My mother, my sister, and my brother. They were still alive. The regeneration energy was sealed within the caskets so that it keeps them alive but not alive enough to try to break free. They had aged. "Why the hell would you need to carry them around?!" I shouted to them.

"Silence! You will not speak! You will join your family in death!" The Dalek shouted to me. "We have the testimony! New Daleks will be born! The Doctor will come to save Nataliah Ann! He will be exterminated!" he shouted back. I looked down at my family and started crying.

"Mum…" I whispered as I cried over her body. Suddenly I heard the TARDIS materializing behind me and turned around to see Dad stepping out of the TARDIS.

"What the hell is this?" he asked loudly.

"They're keeping them. They're gonna kill us then keep us all. As trophies." I said to him, now standing between Matthew and Stella.

"I tell you what we're going to do Daleks. My TARDIS' energy is going to load those caskets onto my ship and then we're going to settle this once and for all." Dad said, using his screwdriver to leave some sort of mark on the caskets. A mark that would make the TARDIS recognize them as ours so we can have them board. Even if we get away and don't load them on, as long as those caskets have that mark they can get brought onto the TARDIS. "Nataliah, get on board. Now." he said, looking at the Daleks. I nodded as I ran as quickly as I could onto the TARDIS.

"I have something!" I shouted to her as I walked on shutting the door behind me. I loaded the marking into the database and hoped she would know the rest.

_What is this mark? Where did it come from? Why am I bringing this onto here? _She asked skeptically.

"My family is out there. Mum, Matthew, and Stella are all out there in caskets and Dad's marked them so that you can get them on here. Put them in a room and lock it so that only Dad and I can go in." I said to her. She hummed in response as the screen in front of her recorded all the data from the caskets. She had registered them all on board now.

_Nataliah, listen to me. You can not open those caskets right now. You must wait. All of that regeneration energy will damage me and hurt you. I will do my best to reduce the regeneration energy radiating off of them. I will make it so that they are able to tell sense of where they are and I will let them know as much as possible, but you can not open those caskets until I say so! _She said to me. I sat in the chair in the console room and nodded, crying.

"700 years we went without them. We thought they were dead for 700 years! They've had them all that time, locked up and suffocating in their own regeneration energy. All those times I prayed to my mother to give me guidance, prayed to my sister and brother to cheer me up… they were never dead at all." I said to her as the doors opened to the TARDIS and Dad set it in flight.

"Winston has got three pilots zoning in on the spaceship now! We are leaving this ship!" he said. I watched him as he communicated with the outer ships, but I couldn't concentrate on anything else besides my not-dead family. I got up and went into my bedroom, not wanting to face anything.

#$%^

"Nataliah." Dad said to me sometime later. I was laying in bed, after falling asleep. "I know you want them to wake up. So do I. But we have got to wait until it is safe for us to open the caskets. Amy can't know about them, which is why they've got to stay where they are." he added.

"I know." I said, wiping my eyes. I looked around my room and noticed some changes. There was an extra door now. The TARDIS added an extra door. Why?

"But I couldn't stop myself from waking up just one of them. The only one I could. And the one I figured would do you most help in a time like this." he said to me. I got up and looked at him curiously as through my door stood my brown haired, green eyed five foot six tall sister Stella. She looked amazing anad was smiling up a storm.

"Hello Nattie." she said to me. I smiled as I practically squealed and went over to hug her, taking her down. "Okay, calm down short stack. Been asleep for 700 years, still getting used to the outside world." she added, hugging me back.

"I'm sorry." I said to her. "I thought you were dead. We both did. I watched you die." I said to her. She smiled as she poked me in the ribs happily.

"As chance would have it, regeneration energy is a beautiful thing. It can keep you alive for hundreds of years without you being aware of it." she said with a laugh, letting go of me.

"Now listen you two I don't want you staying up late, don't cause any trouble and don't break anything. Stella no wandering outside of this room and yours at all costs, Amy can not know you are awake. Not yet. I have to introduce the topic slowly." Dad said, turning on his heel and heading off.

"Who's Amy?" she asked me.

"Companion. Boy have you got a lot to catch up on." I said to her. We sat down on my bed and I told her everything. I told her how much Dad and I suffered after they all died. I let her know every bit of the Time War and what Dad had to do to stop it. I told her about Rose, Jack, Donna, and Martha. I told her of all the amazing adventures that we've had. We talked that night until we fell asleep together in my bed.

It was the best thing that could have happened to me.


	3. The Time of the Angels

**so i renamed the story to The Fallen Family because its more appropriate and for what I have planned for the story it goes. now this chapter is long as crap (10,000 words) because I combined The Time of the Angels with Flesh and Stone. enjoy!**

* * *

"Nataliah, we are going to the museum and Amy is insisting that you accompany us!" Dad said, knocking on the door. "She will barge in here if you don't come!" he said, signaling Stella to get up and hide. Instead of going back into her own room and dove under the bed. Because walking back into her own room would be to easy. Seconds later the door opened up and Dad walked through it. "Where'd she go?" he asked.

"Under here!" she said.

"There you are! You can come along to, I've told her about you and the rest of them!" Dad said. Stella dragged herself back out from under the bed and stood up to straighten herself out.

"What happened to not telling Amy about the family?" I asked as Amy appeared behind Dad.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Amy asked with attitude. Stella held back a laugh as Dad gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry but this is good." Stella said.

"You two are nothing but trouble. Get out you two are getting forced to see daylight! Did you know the less we use of the TARDIS the more time she has to work on getting your mother and brother out?" he said to us. That was all it took for me and Stella to get out of the TARDIS and into the museum.

"Its still a bit confusing as to why me. Why am I the first to get out?" Stella asked out loud to me seeing as Dad and Amy were quite a ways behind us. "I was the last to die." she said as if she was remembering the experience.

"Maybe because since you were the last to die, you had the least energy to try to take away from. She probably worked on you first seeing you had less. In that case, its going to be years before Mum and Matt get out." I pointed out to her as we walked along the walkway.

"Thats one of ours." Stella said, pointing to an artifact. "Thats got Old High Gallifreyan on it." she added as we approached a Home Box.

"Why would somebody engrave that into a Home Box?" I asked as Dad appeared behind us.

"I'm sorry, what is it?" Amy asked.

"A home box. Anything that happens to the ship, the box flies home with all of the flight data. The graffiti is a dead language of the Time Lords." Dad said to us.

"These words could burn stars and rise up empires and topple gods." Stella said to us. "_Hello, sweetie?" _Stella then asked out loud. Dad and I both laughed, well knowing who that was from by now. Without any warning, Dad cracked the glass and stole the box. I grabbed Stella's hand and we made dash for the TARDIS.

"You'll get used to this!" I said to her as we ran inside to catch our breath. As soon as Dad and Amy were on board I set her into flight and got out of Dads way so he could connect it to the screen.

"Why are we doing this?" Stella asked him.

"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." he said.

"You mean you didn't figure out who it is just by the message?" I asked him. He glared at me, knowing that we both knew who it was but wanted to amuse her anyways. Soon enough, the image of River Song was on our screen.

"Triple seven five slab three four nine by ten zero twelve slash acorn." River said through the screen. I jumped up and started typing those in as Dad manned the door.

"Excuse me? What?" Amy asked.

"Coordinates." I said to her as Dad and I worked the TARDIS to get to her on time before she did something incredibly stupid. "Get the door!" I said to him. He ran to the door and opened it up, waiting for River Song to fly through it. Less than a minute later, she came flying into the TARDIS, falling on top of Dad. Stella gave a look to them as they both stood up.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. River stood up and looked at me at the console unit, then gave a look to Stella. She doesn't know who Stella is, thats right. Unless she does and she's wondering what the heck happened.

"Follow that ship!" she said, her and Dad running to me to help me follow them. "They're going into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close!" she said to us. Stella and Amy were hanging onto the poles for dear life. I also forgot that Stella never learned how to fly the TARDIS.

"I'm trying!" Dad said to her loudly.

"Use the stabilizers!" she said to us. I pulled on the stabilizers that Dad apparently didn't know we had and the TARDIS stopped shaking. "See?" she said as a matter of factly to him. He gave her a dirty look then one to Stella who was laughing at him.

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS, but Stella can't?" Amy asked.

"Stella was never taught how to fly it. And you call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" He said back to her.

"I want to learn how to fly the TARDIS." Stella said to him. He turned around and gave her a look that said 'Not now!' and turned back around, making her huff. I inwardly laughed at her.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side." River said to us.

"Parked? We haven't parked. It didn't make the noise!" Dad said as he did a very bad impression of the TARDIS' noise.

"Its not supposed to make that noise. You leave the breaks on." River said to him. I laughed at him as well as Stella and went to go sit next to her.

"Who is she?" she asked me quietly.

"She's his future. Thats why he doesn't like being around her so much. She knows everything thats going to happen to us. We saw her die, and she'll know whats going to happen in our future. The timelines are backwards. She keeps everything that happens to him and her in a diary that she doesn't let anybody else look at." I said to her.

"The way they act… they definitely get married in the future." Stella said, laughing a bit at first but then got sad, realizing something. "That means Mum isn't going to be waking up anytime soon. If she married him in the future then mom obviously isn't waking up anytime soon." she added, putting her head on my shoulder. She's had to go through a lot in the past day, learning everything about everything with the help of me and the TARDIS filling her in.

"Or he's just moved on. Its been 700 years, Stella. We had both accepted a long time ago that you all weren't coming back ever and now this…" I said to her. She sighed as Dad looked at us both.

"You two look to depressed for usual. You alright?" he asked as River left the TARDIS to go outside. Before he gave us a chance to reply back, he came back over to the console unit. "We're leaving."

"What?" Amy asked. "Wait, is that a planet out there?" she asked once more. Dad nodded slowly as Amy smiled. "You promised me a planet. Five minutes?" she asked. He groaned and nodded as Amy smiled and got to happy.

"But thats all! I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!" he said as Amy went outside. "Come on you two! Maybe this will make you not as depressed. What happened to you two anyways?" he asked us. Stella and I got up and I gave him a look. "Oh…" he said, the thought occurring.

"We just want Matt and Mum to be able to be woken up." I said to him. He put one hand on each of our shoulders and looked at us each comfortingly with a soft look on his face.

"I want your mother and Matt to be able to be woken up too. All three of us do. We have to be patient with it. She's trying her hardest to make it work." he said to us. We nodded we he hugged us both. "I love you both. Now lets go make sure River doesn't convince Amy to do anything that I'm going to regret." he said to us once more. We smiled as we all walked out of the TARDIS together to see River and Amy staring up at the crash of the ship we had been following.

"What caused it to crash?" Stella asked River from beside me. "It couldn't be the airlock, that would have sealed seconds after you left it."

"According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors." Dad said to her, answering everybody question that they had about it.

"At least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." River said trying to lighten up the mood somehow. I chuckled lightly.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Stella asked Dad, seeing as she hadn't met her.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song. Professor River Song, Stella Maria my oldest daughter and Amy Pond." Dad said. You could tell by his tone of voice that he was not happy to be with River and it made me laugh a little. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor some day? Spoilers." River said with a laugh, almost happily as well. You could never tell with River how she really felt about something. She would seem to be joking and be serious.

"Yes, but who is she and how did she do that? She left you a note in a museum." Amy said.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score." River said to us. Stella, Amy and I all laughed in unison. Dad hit the shoulders of Stella and I for that one.

"I know!" I said still laughing.

"Hilarious, isn't it?" she said back to me.

"I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship." he said to her, keeping his hands on my shoulder and Stella's so incase we started laughing again he could hit us to get us to stop. I laughed again.

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." River said. Dad stopped hitting me and paid attention to River. "Now he's listening." she said as she walked away with her communicator to get in contact with somebody.

"I like her." Stella said to us. Amy and I nodded with her in agreement as he hit Stella in the shoulder.

"Quiet." Dad said, making us all laugh.

"You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." She said to whoever she was talking to. She turned around and faced Dad. "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." she asked of him. He sighed and did it grudgingly, making us laugh.

"Oh Doctor, you soniced her." Amy said teasingly, making us all laugh just a little, even if Stella and I were a little upset that it seemed like she was a major part in the future of our Dad and that she might marry him and be our step-mother one day.

"We have a minute. Shall we?" River came over and took out her diary that looked like the TARDIS. "Where are we up to? Have we done Bone Meadows?" she asked him.

"See? Diary. Records everything." I said to Stella quietly.

"Stay away from it." Dad said to us, giving us a look that knew he meant business. "Its her past, my future. We keep meeting in the wrong order. Everything your sister mentioned to you in the TARDIS is true. Except for the last bit." he said. Stella and I both turned extremely red. He heard us when we are back there. "No gossip on my ship!" he said, hitting us again.

"Will you stop hitting me?!" I said to him.

"Play nice, Doctor. One day when she's older she might just come back and beat you up instead. Spoilers." River said with a wink. I laughed as four beams of light came down on the sand and turned into four soldiers.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song." A guy who's name read Bishop on the front of his uniform.

"No, I promise you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor." River said to him.

"Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" Father Octavian said to us.

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asked. We were all silent, either not knowing what they were or being to afraid to say anything.

"You used to tell us stories of the Weeping Angels before we went to bed as kids." Stella said. "You said there were none on Gallifrey, so not to worry about them. That they were just tales to us." she added.

"Yeah well they're real. You three go wait in the TARDIS. Show me what you've got." Dad said. Father Octavian ushered us to follow him and we did into the army camp. We weren't going to let Dad have all the fun without us. It was dark inside of the camp. The camp was set up around the container unit.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up." Father Octavian said.

"Lovely. Dark catacombs were the angel can sneak up behind us and attack us when we can't look at it to stop it." I said sarcastically. Father Octavian was asked for and left us.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that." Stella said. "So the Weeping Angels are bad?" she asked.

"Now thats interesting. You're all still here. Which part of wait in the TARDIS do you three not understand? Do i have a face that nobody listens to again?" he asked.

"I never listen to you if that makes it better." I said to him. He turned over once again and gave me a dirty look.

"Ooo, you're all Mister Grumpy Face today." Amy said, teasing him again.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" he explained to us. Stella and I shook our heads at him quickly.

"Is River Song your wife? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?" Amy asked him, and kept asking him no matter how uncomfortable she saw Stella and I get. Amy didn't care really, she just wanted to know. That is the one thing that Amy needs to work on, is not asking these kind of questions in front of his kids with his wife and son still laying asleep in the TARDIS. Dad noticed out discomfort and spoke up.

"Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today." he said, neither confirming nor denying the truth. Or mentioning the fact that he's already still married technically. Stella sighed as River Song called us from the side. We went and followed her calling as Dad stayed back.

"So this is a Weeping Angel?" Stella asked looking at it.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop." River said to everybody in the room.

"Yeah, its an Angel. Hands covering its face. I've encountered them on Earth, once a long time ago. Those were scavengers. Barely surviving." Dad said to them. Stella and Amy both went closer to get another look at the angel.

"But its just a statue." Amy said to them.

"Its a statue when you see it." River said to her.

"Where did it come from?" I asked her.

"Pulled from the ruins of Razabahan. Its been dormant all that time." River said to us all.

"There's a difference between dormant and patience. The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. Its a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature Angels cease to exist. They're just stone." Dad said to us.

"What, being a stone?" Amy asked, looking at Dad.

"No, being a stone until you turn your back." Dad said, turning around and exiting the room. Stella and I stayed here while everybody else left the room.

"So these things can kill you?" Stella asked, looking at me. I nodded. "A bloody statue? Seriously?" she asked. I nodded once more as we turned around to look at the recording and saw that the Angel was now starting to look over its shoulder at us with the hands no longer at its face.

"Did it just-" I started to say before we both backed up to the door.

"Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Stella asked her.

"No, just the one!" she called. We turned back around and saw now the angel was looking directly at us through the screen.

"It keeps moving." Stella said as she went for the remote. I looked at the timecode and saw it flicker from the same four seconds. When we looked back up, the Angel was closer to the camera and the door shut and locked behind us.

"Shit." I said trying to unlock the door. "Its locked!" I said smashing my hands on the door.

"The screen won't turn off. Keep trying the door." Stella said as i heard her walk somewhere.

"Its just a recording!" I said to her out loud. I tried to open the door with my sonic screwdriver.

"Nothing is working. Oh my gosh!" Stella said, dropping the remote and looking up. The Angel's mouth was open to reveal razor-sharp teeth looking at us, like it was going to kill us.

"DAD!" I shouted as I pounded the door. "Keep trying the screen! Try not to look away!" I said to her.

"How the hell am I supposed to do both!? The remote is on the bloody floor!" She said to me as she quickly leaned over to get it, coming back up to the Angel being in the room with us. She screamed as did I.

"DAD!" We both yelled in unison. "Its in the room!" I shouted.

"Stella! Nataliah! One of you keep looking at that Angel! Don't take your eyes off it don't even blink! Whats going on?" he asked through the door.

"Its coming out of the screen. Stella don't blink!" I shouted to her as she backed up against the wall, her eyes looking like they were going to close.

"Its hard to not blink you know!" she said to me. I tried the door and then looked back up to the Angel even closer now.

"Stella!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry! My eyes hurt!" she said to me. I went over in her place and looked at the Angel and shoved her away so that I could now face the angel. I felt for the remote to try turning the screen off again. "Dad the screen keeps coming back on!" she said.

"Nataliah don't look at the eyes!" Dad shouted to me.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE MENTIONED THAT BEFORE?!" I screamed to him. Stella ran over to me and snatched the remote out of my hand. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

"Whatever takes the image of an Angel becomes an Angel… so…" she said. Just when the tape was about to go back to the beginning she paused it and turned it off. Dad, River and Amy all burst in at that moment. Dad came over to us and held us in his arms, kissing both of our foreheads.

"Thank god. Oh, thank god." he said in relief. I didn't think he had ever been more scared in his life for us than what he just was now.

"I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was pretty good." Stella said, feeling pride in herself.

"That was brilliant. You're both brilliant." he said to us. The family moment was over as soon as it started because right after that it hit us in the shoulders again. "Don't you two ever do that to me again. You hear me? You two _follow me_, got it?" he said to us. We both nodded quickly.

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked us as Stella and I both at the same time itched our eyes. We both snapped a look at each other and gave the same look of '_Oh shit'. _We both must have looked into the eyes of the Angel and now something was up with us. Amy gave us a look and we meekly smiled at her. Stella and I both left the room we were in and Amy followed behind us.

"What did you two do?" she asked.

"We may or may not have looked into the eyes of the Angel… Accidentally!" I said to her.

"You two did what?!" she said rather loudly. Stella and I shushed her silent as Dad and River all left the room to meet Father Octavian.

"Don't mention it to our Dad yet. He's just going to get all freaked out for nothing." Stella said to her. Amy nodded to us as we now all walked to the rest of the group and went down the provided ladder into a very large underground space, each with a flashlight.

"Have we got a gravity globe?" Dad asked. Father Octavian nodded as he pulled out a gravity globe and lit it up, kicking it into the air showing us hundreds of statues around us.

"The perfect hiding place for an Angel." I said out loud. "Clever."

"Well this makes it a bit trickier. A stone angel on the loose among stone statues. A lot harder than i'd prayed for." Father Octavian said to us.

"A needle in a haystack." Stella said to us looking around with me. The two of us stayed close together so that just incase something happened to one of us the other could help.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." Dad said to her, coming to stay by us so we don't get killed once more. I felt an inch in my eye once more and Stella hold onto my other hand for comfort. We were both doomed at current moment unless Dad figures out a way to stop this. If we tell him. "Amy you can stay with River. You two with me." he said to us. Stella and I nodded as we followed him up, Amy and River behind us. We stopped to pause as he looked at a statue.

"Ow!" We heard Amy say. She must have got shot up in the arm. "So whats he like in the future? You must know him, right?" she asked him.

"The Doctor? Well he's the Doctor." River said. Stella and I both laughed, knowing that by that she meant nothing much changes with his personality. He's just the same. Ir she's just keeping stuff from us.

"Oh yeah thats helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy asked sarcastically as Dad rose his head to look up. I rested my head on Stella's shoulder now, itching and now feeling stone on my hands. I jumped to brush it all off before anybody noticed.

"Whats the matter with you two again?" Dad asked.

"Nothing. Thought I felt something crawling on me." I said to him. He gave me a funny look as if he knew something was up but turned back around anyways.

"You're so his wife." Amy said. Stella and I sighed once more at the subject of this being brought up. Amy and River were ignoring us, and I don't even think they knew that the three of us were listening.

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?" River said to her in a statement.

"Yep." Amy replied simply.

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you're good." River replied. Stella obviously couldn't stand to listen to anymore of the conversation so she took my hand and led us back to the entrance chamber where we started.

"He's gonna kill us." I said to her, knowing that Dad's going to be pissed at us for leaving like that.

"I'd rather be dead then have to listen to that conversation right now. Do they not see us there?!" She asked as we sat on a large rock by Father Octavian.

"Its out of our control. If she's saying that what Amy guessed is right then there's nothing we can do. We can't change the future or the past if its time-locked and you know that. We just have to see what comes." I told her. She smiled at me and put an arm around me.

"Since when did you get so damn wise?" she asked me with a laugh. Just then one of the soldiers started shooting at a statue, making us jump in our skin. Dad, River and Amy appeared back over to us a minute after that.

"I'm sorry sir. I thought it looked at me." the soldier said.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Father Octavian asked. The soldiers shook his head no. "No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." he continued. Just then I started to feel very dizzy and light-headed. Stella must have to because she held onto my arm and I held onto hers.

"And you two! What did I say about following me?" Dad asked as we snapped our heads back up, out dizziness gone just like that.

"Sorry. Bit crowded. Claustrophobic. You get like that when your shut in a coffin for 700 years." Stella said to him with attitude. Dad gave us a look of disbelief as we started to climb the maze, mostly in silence. Stella and I stayed a little ways behind Dad together to talk if we had to.

"What the hell was that back there?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know and I don't like it. Do you think we should tell him?" She asked me. I nodded my head as Amy spoke up.

"Are we there yet? One hell of a climb." she asked anybody who would answer her.

"Two levels to go." Dad said from up front. "Lovely species the Aplans. We should visit them sometime." he added.

"Aren't they all dead?" Stella asked, trying to get a word in so we can talk to Dad about our little problem.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." Dad said. I shuddered at the thought of Dad with an extra head.

"Doctor, there is something. I don't know what it is." River said. I was the one to notice it actually as we paused for a bit.

"If the Aplans had two heads then why do the statues only have one?" I asked Dad. He stopped in his place and turned around to face me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me right now as I finally brought up the thing that they were all secretly wondering about.

"Everybody in this corner, now!" Dad said. Stella and I went against the rock wall as Dad and River talked.

"We are so screwed." Stella said. I wasn't sure if she was talking about us and the whole looking into the eyes thing or the fact that every statue in this maze is an angel. "I mean, even if we survive this bit of it, he's going to be so mad at us for leaving out the angel eyes bit that he'll kill us himself. Even if we do survive that bit of it too." she said to me.

"Say your prayers now." I said to her.

"I want everybody to turn their lights out." Dad said. We all listened to him and then he turned off his for a brief moment and sure enough, the statues moved.

"Their all Weeping Angels!" I said from the back scared. Dad had us all keep moving but had us all looking at Angels as we moved. "We're dead. We're so dead." I said to Stella, holding onto her hand almost for dear life.

"We should have stayed on the TARDIS. We actually should have listened this time." Stella said as we walked behind Dad.

"I want all of you to run now. Keep an eye out for those two, they're acting funny." Dad said. Stella and I ran behind the rest of the group but suddenly got stuck on the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted as I tried to move my feet. I was wearing shorts today and noticed that yes, now my feet were turning into stone, as were Stella's. We heard running coming from behind us and turned around to see our Dad coming up.

"Come on now, don't wait up." he said, running past us.

"Uhh, yeah we have a bit of a problem." Stella said to him, making him stop and run back. He saw our legs both stone and looked up at us angry.

"You _both _looked into the eyes of the Angel?!" he asked angry. We nodded.

"You told us when it was to late!" I said in protest. He sighed as he put a hand through his hair frustrated. "Just leave us and go off to save the world like you always do." I said to him.

"I am not leaving you two back here. Listen, your legs are not made of stone, you can move." he said to us.

"Just go Dad and leave us like you always did!" Stella shouted. Her eyes got wide upon realizing what she just said to him. "I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't."

"Yes you did now you both listen to me right now. You're going to move your legs or i'm going to stay here with you and all three of us will die together and when Mum and Matthew wake up they will realize that we are all dead and would have woken up for nothing. Not only that but all of these people and soldiers will die as well if you two just don't move your legs. Now move your legs or I will move them for you." he said to us angry once more. We got him angry, lovely. I tried moving my body as did Stella and it was no use, so instead I felt a sharp pain go through my leg as I shouted.

"You kicked us!" I said to him. He took our hands and we ran up to the top level where the Byzantium was.

"Somebody is going to be looking after these two at all times they both looked into an eye of the Angel! Feel free to kick if they get frozen!" he said to everybody shoving us near Amy and River.

"Stella also said something that she probably shouldn't have…" I whispered to them.

"I didn't mean it!" She said back to me sadly. He turned around and gave us both a dirty look as he kept looking and speaking to Angel Bob it sounded like.

"Well we're on his shit list now." I muttered.

"On my signal I want you all to jump. You'll know it when you see it. Angel Bob you have made two very big mistakes Angel Bob. Do you know what those are. Oh, big mistakes. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap and who to never harm? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap." Dad said into the speaker pointing a gun at then Byzantium.

"And what would that be, sir?" he asked.

"You never harm my girls and you never put me in a trap." He said, shooting at the Byzantium. On that note we all jumped as high as we could. Its good to know we were still somewhat on his good list. But then again, it could only be because we're his kids and he kinda can't hate us or get rid of us, granted our planet is gone and our mother is still sleeping in her casket.

When we landed we were now standing on the bottom of the ship, standing on what we were just looking up at. Dad was sonicing a hatch on the floor to get us into the ship.

"Dad they're starting to look like statues now. They're feeding off the radiation." Stella said to him as we went closer to the hatch.

"Within an hour they'll be an army." He said to us. Just then he got the hatch open but the lights started to go out. "Everybody into the ship now!" he said. Stella and I went first and Dad followed behind us, working on the control panel. "You two are literally going to be stuck to my side now. I don't want you out of my sight and when we get back into the TARDIS you're both grounded." he said, taking my hand to insure that we don't wander off.

"The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" Father Octavian asked as the hatch closed, everybody inside.

"They're here now." Dad said as we started to run towards a hatch that closed on us.

"This whole place is a death trap!" Father Octavian said once more.

"No, its a time bomb. Well its both. And now its a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. Whats through here?" Dad asked River.

"Secondary flight deck." River said.

"Have you thought about if the gravity fails?" Amy asked him.

"I've thought about that. We'll all plunge to our deaths. See i've thought about it." He said, moving us to a security box. "The security protocols are still live, there's no way to override them. Its impossible." he said.

"How impossible?" River asked.

"Two minutes." Dad said. The power failed for a split second and the hatch for the outside opened up. I squeezed both of the hands I was holding in fright. "You're going to cut off the circulation in my hand if you don't stop." he said to me.

"If you let go of it you wouldn't have to deal with this." I said to him snippily.

"Don't trust you enough now. Father to both of you and you think I could trust the two of you." he said, looking at the hatch with me. The lights went out again and came back on, now with an angel arm over it.

"Can we save the family talk for later? Lights!" Amy said to us as we all watched them, the lights going out then on again and four Angels now in the room with us.

"I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now but there's only one way to open this door. I'll need to route the power in this section through the door control." he said to us.

"So do it!" I said to him.

"You two quiet, you don't have anything to say to me right about now." he said to me harshly. I shut my mouth and glared at him. "I'll have to shut all the lights." he said to us all.

"How long?" Amy asked.

"A second. Maybe less. Maybe more." He said to us all. I opened my mouth to reply but he saw and gave me another glare and I stopped. I looked over at Stella who looked more torn than me at the moment. She wasn't used to him getting stressed out over things like this and with him being moody. Stella and I should have stayed in the TARDIS, it would have been much better off for the both of us. He wouldn't be mad at us right now and we wouldn't be grounded. Although a vast majority of the time he doesn't hold to grounding and he lets me out within the first day.

"You two are going to spin this wheel four times clockwise. You can do that much right?" he asked us.

"Ten." We both said in unison. We realized what we said and looked at each other confused, as did Dad. Except he still looked angry so he just thought we were messing around.

"No, four. Four turns!" he said. We nodded and looked to each other, realizing our mistake. The lights went out and we both turned four times and skipped through the opening, Dad being the last one to go through and then close it, opening up the door to the secondary flight deck and running in, Dad just making it in on time. Just as he got in the angels started thumping on the door and the wheel started talking. Father Octavian put a device on the door as Dad grabbed my arm and dragged us along with him again. He wasn't letting this one go easily.

"Seal all the doors!" Dad called. "We've got about five mintes max."

"Nine." Stella and I said. He looked over at us again with the same look as before but more confused and concerned.

"Five. Why did you say nine?" he asked us.

"We didn't. We didn't say anything, seeing as you made it perfectly clear not to speak to you right now." I said to him. He brought us over to two chairs and sat us down in them, the look on his face making it perfectly clear that we weren't to move. "Why is he looking at us like that?" I asked her.

"He's still pissed at us." Stella said.

"No, he looks concerned. Why would he be concerned if we were on his shit list?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders at me as a screen opened up to reveal an entire forrest on a ship.

"Thats a forrest. On a ship." Stella said to mainly me, but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"They needed to breathe." River said behind us.

"Eight." We both said.

"What did you say?" she asked, concerned as well and coming in front of us. We shook our heads. "You're counting. Both of you."

"No i'm not." We said in sync. River gave us a worried look and got back up to go and see our Dad.

"But trees, on a space ship?" Amy asked.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" he asked her.

"Seven." Stella and I said. Dad now was looking at the both of us, kneeled in front of us and looking.

"Seven?" He asked.

"What?" Stella asked him back.

"You both said Seven. Why did you say Seven?" he asked us gently. He was mad at us almost this entire time and now he was being a gentle father. I didn't quite get his train of thought right now.

"No we didn't." I said to him.

"Yes, you did." River said to us as Dad kept looking at us strangely, as if he was inspecting us.

"Doctor, there's an exit at the end of the ship near the primary flight deck. I'll map a safe route now." Father Octavian said from within the forrest.

"Good, as quick as you like." he said to him, looking at us still.

"Doctor? Excuse me? Hello Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir." a voice from the intercom set said. Dad got up and got the set and started speaking back to Angel Bob. I looked at Stella again as we both put our heads in our hands, the pain starting to come forth.

"Dammit!" I said loudly. I heard running coming over to me and felt either River or Amy come over to me.

"Six." Stella and I both said.

"Okay Bob enough chat. Here's what I need to know. What have you done to my daughters?" Dad said, coming over to us and lifting our heads up to face him.

"There is something in their eye. Its us." Angel Bob said from the other line.

"Dad what's he talking about? I'm five - fine." I said.

"Five." Stella said as well.

"They're counting down." River said looking at us as well.

"No we're not." I said back to her scared now. "Dad whats happening?" I asked him.

"You've both been counting down from ten for a couple of minutes now. I don't know why or what you're counting down to." Dad said to us both, pressing a kiss to each of our foreheads as we got more scared.

"We shall take them Doctor. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Angel Bob said.

"Get a life Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship but nowhere near that much." Dad said, still looking straight at us with sad eyes. He was starting to feel guilty. He was getting scared that he was going to lose us. More scared that he was going to loose us and have to explain to Mum and Matt when they woke up that we were actually gone.

"With respect sir, there's more power than you understand." Angel Bob said from the other side. Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound that let us know the Angels were here with us.

"Dear god what is that?" River asked.

"Its hard to put in your terms Doctor Song, but as best as I can understand it, the Angels are laughing." Angel Bob said as they stopped.

"Laughing?" Dad asked them.

"Because you haven't noticed sir. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed." Angel Bob said. We all looked around to see what we were missing.

"Doctor." Father Octavian said to him.

"No, wait. There's something I'm missing." Dad said as he turned around and noticed on the bulkhead entrance the crack from reality was widening. Thats where the angels were getting their energy from. "Everybody out. Amy and River keep an eye out on them for me!" he said.

"We're not leaving without you." I said.

"Yes you are! Bishop?" He said.

"All of you, out now." Father Octavian said to us. River took my hand and dragged us both out and into the forrest, running away practically from the entrance. We got about midway before Stella and I both felt dizzy, me nearly falling over and River having to catch me.

"Stop! Stop! Nataliah, Stella, whats wrong?" She asked us as River sat me down then brought Stella next to me. I laid my head down and Stella laid hers on me.

"Four." We said.

"Med scanner!" River said to us. She received one and put one on my arm while a soldier put the other one on Stella's arm.

"Doctor Song we can't stay here, we've got to keep going." Father Octavian said.

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And he'll never forgive me if I let these two die on my watch. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" She said to everybody.

"Oh yeah." Dad said, running over to us now that he was noticed.

"I hate you." River said.

"No you don't. Bishop, the angels are in the forest." Dad said, feeling my face and i'm assuming doing the same to Stella. "What have you two done?" he asked us.

"Whats wrong with us Dad?" I asked him weakly.

"Nothing, you're both fine." River said. I heard a flatline of the med scanner and knew she was lying.

"Everything, your both dying. What you get for not listening to your old man for once." Dad said to us.

"Doctor!" River scolded him.

"Yes your right if I lie to them they'll get better. Whats the matter with Stella and Nataliah? Somethings in their does that mean? Does it mean anything? I know if means that if your mother was here she would be kicking your asses right about now for not listening." he said to us.

"Dad. Scared." Stella said from on top of me.

"I know you are your both dying and regeneration isn't going to help you in this case. Shut up let me think!" he said to us both. River and Amy kept close to us.

"Sir! Angel incoming!" One of the soldiers said. They were surrounding us on both sides. Father Octavian told them to keep looking at them.

"Come on! They watched an angel climb out of a screen and the image of an angel becomes an angel." Dad said.

"Three." We both said again.

"Dad I can feel it coming. We're going to die." I said to him, holding onto his hand.

"Shut up, no your not. Not on my watch. I don't want to have to deal with your mothers wrath once she's able to wake up after this mess. Counting. Whats that about?" Dad said to us.

"To make them afraid, sir." Angel Bob said. "For fun, sir." he added. He threw the communicator away somewhere on the side in annoyance with it right now.

"Dad whats happening?!" Stella asked now afraid and annoyed.

"Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off." Dad said to us both. "If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock them out, the Angel would just take over." he added.

"Then what? Quickly." River asked.

"We've got to pull the plug, shut the vision centers of her brain. Starve the Angel." he said to her back and us.

"Doctor, they've got seconds!" River said to him as I got hard on breathing.

"Close your eyes now! Both of you go don't fight me!" he said to us loudly. I shut my eyes successfully and felt better almost immediately.

"Nataliah's normalizing. Looks like Stella is too. Oh you did it, Doctor. You did it." River said. Somebody sat me up and I felt arms go around my body and hug me tightly, and another body hitting mine. He must be hugging the two of us at once.

"Thank god. Oh, thank god." Dad said, kissing my forehead and I'm assuming then Stella's. I felt the thing on my arm get removed and then Stella next to me. I found her hand and held it so that we knew we were next to each other.

"They're still weak. We can't move them." River said.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Stella asked.

"Not even for a second. If you do then you will die, no opening your eyes until I say so." Dad said to us both.

"Doctor, there's more coming. We have to move out. We're to exposed here." Father Octavian said.

"We're to exposed anywhere. Besides, my daughters can't move. Any thats not the plan." Dad said, getting up I assumed by the sound of his voice and pacing.

"There's a plan?" River asked.

"I don't know, I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Cleric, you're going to stay here and look after them! If anything happens to them, I'll hold each and every single one of you personally responsible, four times. Twice for each girl. River and Amy, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck, which is…" He paused for a second then started back up again. "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels and cure my girls." he said, coming back over to us and taking my hand.

"How?" River asked.

"I'll do a thing." Dad said. "I don't know what yet, its a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" he said, kissing our foreheads again.

"Doctor, i'm coming with you. They'll look after your girls, they are my best men. They'd lay down their lives for their protection." Father Octavian said.

"I don't need you." Dad said to him, still looking at us by the osund of his voice.

"I don't care. Marco, you're in charge until I get back." Father Octavian replied.

"Dad? Please, can't I go with you? One of us?" Stella asked him.

"You would slow us down." Father Octavian said to her.

"No, she's right. One of us should take one of them. The strongest out of both of them was Nataliah." River said.

"But Stella doesn't know much about these kind of situations. Dad can pick her up and carry her. Leave me, I'll be okay." I said to them. Dad put his arms around just me and hugged me tightly.

"I'll be right back for you. I promise." he said to me, kissing my forehead one last time as I felt Stella's hand leave mine to go with Dad. "Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing." Dad said. I heard them walk down a path and soon enough it was quiet. It was a few minutes before I spoke back up again.

"Anything happening out there?" I asked them.

"The angels are still grouping." Marco said. I couldn't see much but there a pause before he spoke again. "Are you getting this too?"

"The trees? Yeah." another one said.

"What's up with the trees?" I asked.

"They're ripping the Treeborgs apart. Its over here too sir." another once said.

"What is it? Tell me, cause you know I can't see." I said to them.

"Its the trees. The trees are going out." Marco replied. "Weapons primed, combat distance five feet. Wait for it."

"Whats happening?!" I asked loudly.

"Keep your position and ma'am keep your eyes shut. Wait!" Marco said again to us all. They all got quiet and it was a few minutes until they spoke up again. "The ships not on fire, is it?" Marco asked.

"It can't be. The compressors would have taken care of it. Marco, the angels have gone. Where'd they go?" one of the men asked again.

"Wait, they've just gone?" I asked.

"There's still movement, but away from us. Its like they're running. Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that." Marco said to them. I gave up with asking them what was up, mentally concluding that it must be that crack that attracted the Angels. "Its like, I don't know. A curtain of energy shifting. Makes you feel sick."

"That attracted the angels." I said to them. It was quiet before one of the other men offered to go take a look at it. "You just sent two men." I told him.

"No, I didn't." Marco said to me.

"Yes you did. You sent two men. Phillip and Crispin." I said to him.

"Who?" He asked. "Nataliah, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you."

"No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember." I mentioned to him. Something was going on and it had to do with the crack.

"Pedro? Who's Pedro?" he asked me.

"Somethings happening. Pedro was here a second ago and you don't even know him now." I said to him.

"Its only been the two of us here." Marco said to me. "Listen, i'm going to have a closer look. Have my communicator and I'll talk to you the whole time." he said, putting the communicator in my hand and walking away.

"Are you there?" I asked him.

"I'm here and I'm fine. Quite close to it now. Its weird looking at it. It feels really…" he said until he trailed off and it flatlined.

"Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello?" I said through it.

"Nataliah? Is that you?" I heard my Dads voice from the other side.

"Dad?! Everybody's gone! They went towards some light and they couldn't remember who they were! Is Stella okay?!" I asked.

"Everybody is fine, well except for Father Octavian but he gave his life like that. Nataliah, I'm so sorry. Time is running out, I should have never left you there." Dad said to me.

"What do I do?" I asked him.

"You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck at the other end of the forest." He said to me.

"But I can't open my eyes." I said to him.

"Turn on the spot." He said to me. I did what he said and he kept going. "When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy spilling out of that crack, you have to stay ahead of it." he said to me.

"But the Angels…"

"I'm sorry Nataliah. I really am. They can only kill you. Keep moving." he said. So I did. The communicator kept sounding like my dad's screwdriver so I kept going, until it made a weird beeping noise.

"Dad, whats that mean?" I asked him.

"Its a warning. Angels are around you now." He said to me. "Listen to me, for once in your life. You can do this. They are scared and running and right now they're not interested in your. They'll assume you can see them and will freeze. Walk like you can see. Don't open your eyes, walk like you can see." he said to me. As he was talking I was walking, until I hit a bulkhead.

"I think i've hit something." I said to him.

"Yes, you've reached us!" Dad said. All of a sudden I felt like I was being lifted as I fell to the ground and was caught.

"Told you I could get the teleport working. Don't open your eyes." River said to me. I felt arms go around me tightly and lips meet my forehead. I could only assume my father at this point.

"River Song I could bloody kiss you right now." he said, still holding onto me and putting my hand on top of somebody else's.

"Nattie?" Stella asked.

"Thank god." I said to her, trying to lean over to hug her. I think I got it.

"Doctor?" Amy asked as an alarm started blazing.

"The Angels are draining the ships power, which means the shield is going to release." he said. I heard the sound of the bulkhead raising and some conversation between Angel Bob. At the moment I didn't care. I was just happy to be back with my sister again. Somebody picked me up and held me close to them.

"Put your hand on this and don't let go whatever you do." River said to me. I nodded as I assumed Amy did the same with Stella.

"Night, night." Dad said as my feet left the floor and I floated in the air. The Gravity failed. He was a genius. The angels had to be falling in the crack by now and were dying. Sooner or later I could open my eyes and be saved. "Cracks closed! River, do the honors." he said. I heard River hit a few buttons on the console and then I was laying on a beach, judging by the sand.

"Its safe to open our eyes, right?" Stella asked.

"Slowly." Dad said coming over to us. I did as he said and slowly opened my eyes to see him standing in front of us. I looked to the side of me to see Stella squinting.

"Damn its bright…" she said. Dad laughed as we stood up and came back over to hug us for a long while.

"Your not getting out of being grounded. Both of you. A week." he said. We groaned as he pushed us back towards the TARDIS and we entered. The hum of the TARDIS told me that she heard the last bit of that conversation.

"Hush you." I said to her as we walked by and into my room.

"Do you think he'll keep to it?" Stella asked me. I shook my head.

"He never does. We'll be off in an hour." I said to her with a laugh. She laughed as well but then looked at me serious. "Want to go see them?" I asked. She nodded as we got up together and went down the hall and to the left to find a room empty, but we two caskets. He must have ditched Stella's after it was open.

"I can barely look at them. Do you think he's telling the truth when he says he misses them? Or is he over it?" she asked me.

"I think he's telling the truth. Its just worse for us than him." I said to her. We hadn't moved more than two feet into the doorway. I took the first step and stopped between the two. "I just want them to wake up." I said to her, looking at Matt's face. Almost seconds after I said that, his eyes snapped open, making me yelp and jump. Stella rushed over to my side and looked at him looking up at us.

"Is he conscious? Does he know its us?" Stella asked.

_He's becoming more self-aware of where he is as you speak. But at the moment, he won't be able to recognize you. I haven't plugged into his mind yet to give him all the same information that I gave Stella. _The TARDIS spoke to us.

"So we still can't open him yet." I said sadly. The door to the room opened and I turned to see Dad walking in.

"I knew you two would be here." he said with half a smile, coming over my shoulder to look. "She's making him self-aware. Slowly he'll start to recognize where he is, start freaking out that he's trapped. Then she'll plug into his mind and give in all the information that he needs to know. Then we can open him up." he said to us.

"Did I do the same thing?" Stella asked.

"Yes, I had her erase the bit of freaking out. You screamed because you didn't recognize the face. By the way, this is for you." Dad said, pulling a sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket for Stella. "Use it wisely." he said to her. "Come now, lets get to sleep. By the time you wake up i'll be gone and you'll be grounded. I have some business to attend to." he said, almost pulling us out of the room. I went into my bedroom and changed into my pajamas, then put myself to sleep.


	4. The Pandorica's Bang

**skipped a few, made sense since the girls were grounded! went straight to The Pandorica Opens + The Big Bang. introduced new characters, a lot happens in this. enjoy! **

* * *

When Stella and I woke up next to each other we both gave that same sort of look of not knowing how we had gotten there. The last thing I remember was having a bit to much to drink from my secret stash. I shrugged it off and got up and went into the main console room.

"Look who rose from the dead. Its been like a week since we've seen you both." Amy said. I looked to where I heard her voice coming from and saw her standing there by herself as Dad was at the console.

"Blimey you two look like hell." Dad said to me. I guess Stella appeared behind me or else he wouldn't have said that much. "What happend to you two?" he asked again.

"Stayed up to late. Partied to hard. Somehow I ended up in her bed. Restful night." Stella explained to him. Amy laughed out loud at us.

"You two can throw my bachlorette party for me then. You look like you have a bunch of fun." Amy said to us. Dad didn't know who to give the dirty look, us or her.

"I will find that stash you've got!" Dad said to us loudly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Stop talking so loud! Ugh, i'll be in the shower trying to get this headache to go away." Stella said to him and the rest of us. I laughed at her mockingly.

"Lightweight." I told her. She hit me on the shoulder hard and I laughed as she walked away from me and back down the hall. We were all silent until I could hear some yelling in the distance. My thoughts flashed to Matt in his casket. Dad and I thought the same thing and we ran down the hallway together and into the casket room. Stella had beat us there.

"Oi shut up stupid, I'm hungover!" Stella said, completely and one-hundred percent serious with her wording. Dad hit her in the shoulder as he then continued to sonic the casket to get it opened up.

"He's trapped in a box you tit! Of course he's going to scream!" I said to her as I took her shoulder.

"You two back up now!" Dad said. I grabbed Stella and we both backed up and waited for Dad to finish what he was doing. "This may or may not explode in our faces." he said to us.

"Comforting." I said back to him before a large burst of light came out from around Dad and the cover popped to the ground. While the burst of light was fading away I saw Matt bring himself up to sit up.

"Matthew, Matthew it's Dad. Its Dad and over there is Stella and Nataliah, your sisters. Do you remember that much?" Dad asked him as the light dyed down.

"Why are you talking to me like i'm a kid? Of course I know who you all are. I can see the look on your faces, don't go get all emotional on me!" Matt said to us. Dad laughed at him as I rolled my eyes.

"He's fine." Stella and I both said in unison.

"Our reunion was much happier than this, she was actually happy to see me and wasn't a spoil-sport." I said to him. Matt climbed down from the casket and gave me a dirty look.

"Listen, I've got some more business to attend to. You three are staying here unless otherwise noted. You can fill him in on whatever you feel like." Dad said leading us out.

"How come after I wake up you almost kill me with the Weeping Angels and he wakes up and its all 'Stay here and chat'?" Stella asked him. He paused and turned around to look at the three of us. "We've been good. We deserve to be let out. Besides, if she did the same thing to him as she did to me he already knows everything." Dad sighed at that statement.

"Are you two going to have another near death situation?" Dad asked us. Stella and I shook our heads as Matt laughed at us. "Then fine. Yes you can come! We're on Salisbury Plain in Britain on Earth. Don't touch anything." he added.

"Thank you God we're getting off this ship!" I said running for the door, meeting Amy out there.

"Look who's off probation." Amy said as she followed me out. "Matt's awake?" she asked me. I nodded to her as the rest of them came out to behind me.

"Is that a Roman Legion?" Matt asked.

"You get used to that feeling." Stella informed him.

"What exactly are we doing standing in front of a Roman Legion?" Matt asked again.

"You ask to many questions. I just followed the coordinates on the cliff face that we were at." Dad said to us.

"My favorite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians." Amy said to us, mainly to Stella and I.

"This just become a little more interesting with that title." I commented. Dad hit me on the shoulder.

"Knock it off." Dad said as we were approached by a soldier which a smear of lipstick on his face. I smirked now knowing who it was that did this and who was trying to contact us.

"Hail, Caesar!" he said. I laughed out loud. "Welcome to Britain. We are honored by your presence." Stella and I were keeping back our laughter as he looked at us strangely.

"Ignore my children. Arise, Roman person." Dad replied to him.

"Why does he think your Caesar?" Matt asked. By the look on Amy's face she was thinking the same thing.

"Look at the lipstick on his face. Who do you think did this?" I said to them, mostly Amy.

"Oh she is good…" Amy said to me.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Cleopatra will see you now." the soldier said. I kept laughing as we all walked together down to the tent and in to see none other than River Song sitting on a bed dressed almost exactly like Cleopatra.

"Hello Sweetie." she said to us as we walked in. "I see another one of your children has woken up. Hello Matthew." she added upon seeing Matt next to me.

"Matt, this is River Song. She's Dads future. Timelines mixed up. Basically she knows everything thats ever going to happen to us." Stella informed him.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe." Dad said to her.

"You wouldn't answer your phone." she said back to him as she ordered her slaves to leave the room. River then got up and went over and picked up a scroll.

"Whats this?" Dad asked.

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one." River said.

"Vincent?" I asked.

"Vincent van Gogh. You were grounded at the time. Lovely guy." Amy said to me as Dad unrolled the painting and laid it out on the table in front of us. "Doctor? What is this?"

The painting was similar to his work Starry Night, except in the middle there was the TARDIS exploding.

"Why is it exploding?" Stella asked.

"I assume its some kind of warning." River said.

"Somethings going to happen to the TARDIS." I added.

"It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?" River explained. Taking a closer look I did see the dates on the door sign. "The name of the painting is The Pandorica Opens."

"The Pandorica? Isn't that supposed to be not real? Mum told us stories about it." Matt said to us. "It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe she said." he added.

"Its exactly that, a legend, fairytale. Not real." Dad said.

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening, and it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding. Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map." River said.

"Yes, but if you buried the most dangerous thing on the universe, you would want to remember where you put it." Dad said back. "I have an idea of where it might be." he said. We followed him out as River got horses for all of us and we followed Dad out of the camp and through the land.

"Stonehenge! Of course!" River said as we kept going and neared the Stonehenge. Once we got there we hopped off our horses.

"Okay, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it." Amy said to River as Stella, Matt and I took a look around.

"Spoilers." she said back to her. I laughed lightly at her as we kept looking around. "Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site." River continued to Dad, who was now laying on a rock.

"Um…" Matt said.

"Yeah, this regeneration is a bit odd…" I added to him.

"I heard that! If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it. We need to get down there." he said laying on the rock. I sat down and waited for them to figure out how to open the passage.

"So this is what life with him is like?" Matt asked Stella and I.

"Yeah. I mean, there are a lot of times where you think your actually going to die, but he always pulls through and ends up saving the day. Sometimes there are times when he doubts being called the Doctor. But thats what we're here for. To remind him of all the times he's saved worlds and people." I explained to Matt.

"You grew up to fast." Matt said to me. I laughed as I nodded to him as we waited for Dad and River to open up the passage. Amy came over and talked with us as well until about nightfall, when they finally got the thing open.

"Come along now!" he said to us. We all got up and followed him down, carrying torches lit by his screwdriver. We hit a large set of doors and Dad and River opened them up together, revealing the Pandorica on the other side.

"Its a Pandorica." Dad said from next to me now. "More than just a fairytale. One of you. Tell me what Mum used to tell you about the Pandorica."

"There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world." Stella explained as she went over and started touching the stone. "How did it end up here though? Who put it here?" She asked.

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it." Dad said as he started to scan over it with his screwdriver, as did Stella and I.

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn up to be him." River commented from the side. I laughed a little bit as I kept scanning.

"So its kind of like Pandora's Box then? The story? Put all the worst things in the world in it. My favorite story when I was a kid." Amy explained.

"Your favorite school topic. Favorite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence." Dad said, stopping for a second then going back to work.

"Can you open it?" River asked.

"Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But i'd rather know what i'm going to find first." Dad explained.

"You won't have long to wait. It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside." I said to him. "We've got hours at the most until it opens. There's deadlocks, time stops, matter lines…"

"What would need all that?" Dad asked.

"The better question is what could get past it and how Vincent would have known." Stella mentioned to him.

"The stones. The stones are transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening." Dad said to us. "That's how poor Vincent heard it. In his dreams. But what's possibly in there?" he asked again.

"Everyone?" River asked.

"Anything that powerful I would know about it. Why don't I know?" He asked again. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. Who else is coming?" River asked. Everyone was quiet for a few moments before realization hit. "Okay. It the stones are transmitters, we should be able to fold back the signal." she said.

"Doing it." Dad added. "Stonehenge is transmitting. Its been transmitting for a while. So who heard?" Dad asked us. "River, check whats out there."

"Around this planet there are at least ten thousand starships. Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know. There's too many readings." She said to us.

"What kind of ships?" I asked.

"Maintaining orbit." We heard through River's device. Daleks. Daleks. Lovely.

"Oh lovely! Daleks!" Matt said sarcastically.

"Yes. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Dalek fleet, minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. Ah! But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect six people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships. Because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise." Dad said, rambling and pacing as he talked.

"Course correction proceeding." Another voice went through. A Cybership too. Great. Just great.

"Dad, Daleks and Cybermen." I said to him.

"We need to turn them against each other, start a fight. I mean, thats easy. Daleks are cross." he said as he kept pacing.

"Sontaran. Four battlefleets. Terileptil. Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Drahvin. Sycorax, Haemogoth, Zygon, Atraxi, Draconian. They're all here for the Pandorica." River said to us.

"Alright! You three back to the TARDIS! Nataliah fly it here, we're going to need her at some point!" He said to us. I nodded as all three of us ran back to the horses and hopped on to go back to the camp. We then ran through the camp and into the TARDIS.

"Its a good thing you know how to fly this." Matt said as we entered. He looked at the screen and his jaw dropped. "She said that Mum's waking up."

"Go to her! I've got to try to get her going. Take my screwdriver to use to open the casket if she's really waking up. What's the matter with you?" I said to her as I put my hand on her console unit and threw Matt my screwdriver. Matt ran to the back to go see what was wrong and Stella stayed with me. "She's not even going! Dad doesn't have a phone but connect to River. She can help." I said to Stella. She nodded as she went over to the phone and typed in for River and started talking. Meanwhile I kept messing about on the console to try to start her up. Practically within minutes River entered the TARDIS.

"Try stabilizing her." River said to me. I did as she said and after that we finally got her to lift off and launch. "We're going down the time vortex! What is she doing?!" she asked.

"I don't know! I set it in properly! I know I did!" I mentioned to her. River and I kept pulling levers and pressing buttons to get her back on track and eventually she landed.

"You good now? Okay?" River asked.

"Stella go check on Matt. I'll be outside." I said to her. Stella nodded and ran to the back room as River and I left the TARDIS, but we weren't in Stonehenge. "Amy's house." I said to her.

"Why were we brought here?" River asked as we moved forward into the house. We walked slowly and saw scorch marks in the lawn and the door off its hinges. "Somethings already been here." she said again. She took out her communicator and we followed it upstairs to where Amy's room used to be.

"Oh god…" I said as we entered. I looked and saw on the side of her bed a copy of a book bout Romans in Britain and the Legend of Pandora's Box. "River, look…" i said to her.

"Oh no… the Romans aren't Romans. They're memories from Amy, somebody that tried to lure your father to Stonehenge at that exact moment." she said. We took the books and ran out of the house and back to the TARDIS. The phone was ringing and River picked it up.

"They called me there was a problem with the TARDIS. Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed. Just listen. They're not real. They can't be. They're all right here in the story book. Those actual Romans. The ones I sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy's house. A children's picture book." River explained, putting the phone on speaker throughout the TARDIS console room.

"What are you even doing there?" he asked us.

"The TARDIS went wrong. Dad how is it possible? Oh and by the way, Mum's waking up." I said to him.

"Nataliah, go to her and stay in the room! Even if she wakes do not leave!" Dad said. I ran away from the console room and into the casket room, where Stella and Matt were struggling.

"She's awake, she's aware, thankfully she's not screaming, she knows who we are. How do we open the casket?! She shows all signs of being ready, just like we did but she won't open!" Stella said to me. I looked down and saw my Mum looking up at me smiling.

"I don't know!" I said, pacing now and thinking. "Let me think… the TARDIS!" I shouted. "She's the one who's got her locked and thats why she's not opening! The TARDIS has something wrong with it and as long as there's something wrong with her Mum is trapped. Unless we find a way to open her." I continued.

"Break the glass. We can break the glass." Matt said, finding something to do it with within the room.

"We can break the glass but we might hurt her!" Stella said as a bang went off. "What was that?" she asked.

"The engines! Something is wrong with the engines! If the engines shut down then we'll never get her back! Nataliah, Stella, we have to break the glass and we have to do it now!" Matt shouted at us. "Back up! The two of you! Now!" he said. Stella put her arms around my chest and backed me up to the wall with her as Matt took a large swing and it at the casket from the side as hard as he could. Within seconds of the blow a massive white light filled the room and the sound of cracked glass filled my ears.

"MATT!" I shouted.

"I'm good!" He said to us through the light. Eventually the light faded and I could see my Mum sitting up in her casket and looking at us.

"We will have a family reunion later. For now we must get off the TARDIS. Somebody else is controlling her and she is going to explode." Mum said. I ran to the door to go through it but it was sealed shut.

"Dammit!" Stella swore. I took my screwdriver out of Matt's hands and scanned over the door. "Its sealed. Nobody can get in, and nobody could get out." she said to us. I scanned more over the room.

"The Regeneration and Time Energy sealed it. Its trapped us in here so that we can't leave. Its… protecting us? How can it protect us if we're in a room on the TARDIS and that's going to blow up?" I asked out loud.

"Regeneration Energy keeps us alive but barely able to live. Time Energy keeps us alive and able to live full functionally. Mix the both together and even though an explosion we will live. We will just never be able to leave the room, unless your father thinks of something clever." Mum said to us.

"He told me to stay in the room and don't leave. He knew this would happen. He knew the TARDIS would automatically do this to keep us alive. How did he know that?" Matt said. I sat on the ground against the wall and thought for a bit until the thought occurred to me.

"The Pandorica is a prison for the most feared being in the universe. Don't you get it? There was nothing in the Pandorica to start out with." I said to them. "All of those battle fleets think that this explosion that is going to end the Universe as we know it is due to him. So how do you stop the universe from exploding? You trap inside of it the only thing that could possibly cause that: the Doctor. He's in the Pandorica to stop this from happening. He put us in here because its our job to get him out." I said to them.

"How are we supposed to get out of here oh smart one?" He asked. I took his write and engraved a mark on it with the screwdriver, as I did the same to myself, Mum and Stella. "You're bloody brilliant." he added.

"Marks that will only be recognizable by one thing: the TARDIS. So if this room survived, that means the TARDIS did to. The only way to get rid of her is to destroy every room. Conveniently, this room is located right above the heart of her. So that means she's still living and can transport us to anywhere we need to go." I said to them. I pressed a button on my screwdriver and within seconds we were at the Stonehenge once more.

"Who are you?" I heard. I turned around and saw Rory, nurse boy, but in a Roman costume. "Nataliah?"

"Rory? What the hell are you doing here - is she dead?" I asked him. Rory nodded sadly. "I'll think of something to save her, but for now I've got to save my Dad. I'll be back." I said to him as myself and the rest of my family ran down to the Pandorica chamber.

"Alright genius. We're down here. What do we do now?" Matt asked me.

"Try sonicing it?" I asked as I rose my screwdriver up, along with Stella next to me. Sure enough that ended up working and the circles on the edge of the Pandorica turned green and the rest of the Pandorica opened, revealing Dad inside. "Well what do you know! It worked!"

"What the hell did you do?" Mum asked from next to me. Dad looked up at us and his eyes widened upon seeing Mum awake. She sighed as she went over to get him out of the Pandorica. "By the way, clever little thing you did there. You knew."

"Andreia… of course I knew. What don't I know." he said to her. It was all quiet and I saw them leaning into each other to kiss.

"Oh god…" Matt muttered as he turned around.

"Oh you puss! Shut up!" I said to him. "Its been 700 years since they kissed, give it a rest!" I added.

"Shut up you two you're ruining it!" Stella added as she dragged us by our shirts out into the hallway. "Now be quiet so we can listen in!" she whispered to us. We stood near the edge so we would listen to the conversation.

"You've been a very naughty man my love." Mum said to him. I held back laughter at that one. Oh god, the TARDIS told her literally everything. "Bringing companions with you on your adventures." she added.

"Andreia, if she told you everything than you should know that none of those were romantic relationships." Dad said, by the sound of it standing up. "Some of them got a bit close, but nothing at all serious." he said. It was silent until I heard a kiss and Matt and I gave the same half-disgusted face.

"Its okay. You thought I was dead for 700 years. It seems about right you've moved on." she replied. I wanted to bash my head against a wall. I did not go through all that emotional and physical trouble to get her out to have them separate and fight. Oh no.

"But I haven't. I've had many sleepless nights the past few weeks trying to open up al of you. You had to be the last one, you had the most work to be done. Andreia…" Dad said to her. "I've got nowhere to bring you guys. Gallifrey is gone, the only place you can stay is my TARDIS and thats gone. We're all going soon." he added.

"I'll be damned if that happens!" I said, getting up and going over to them. "But first we have a different problem. Rory was a plastic, yeah? Well he shot Amy and now she's dead up there and I told him we would solve the problem."

"Why would you do that?" Dad asked me.

"That thing makes you stay alive, yeah? Amy's not entirely dead yet, now go up there and help Rory! We'll find a way into the future so we can fix the Universe and save River." I said to him.

"Wait a minute River's trapped in the TARDIS?" Dad asked. I nodded. He sighed as he ran up the staircase to get Amy from Rory.

"Where's Rivers bag?" I asked. Matt threw it to me and I vent through it, finding exactly what I wanted.

"Vortex manipulator. You clever girl." Mum said from behind me. Soon later Dad came back down with Rory carrying Amy and put her into the Pandorica. "Honey we've got to move, its starting to collapse." she said to Dad, who took the vortex manipulator from me and put it around his own wrist. Mum took his hand and we all put ours on top of his somehow.

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of -" Dad stopped as we travelled to a museum about 2,000 years later.

"What the hell." Matt said.

"You've been saying that a lot lately, come on lets find the Pandorica!" Dad said. We all followed him as we followed the signs that led us to the Pandorica. We got there to see Amy and her smaller self two on one with a Dalek. "Dalek. Lovely. Oh goodness, two of them." he said.

"Weapons system restoring." the Dalek said.

"Come on now!" he said to them as they ran by him and followed us up, as he stole a fez along the way for some stupid reason.

"What exactly are we doing love?" Mum asked as we kept running.

"Well we are running into a dead end, where i'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one." Dad said.

"Whats going on?" a man asked from the side.

"Nothing, just run!" Dad said as the Dalek approached.

"Drop the device!" the Dalek said to the man. I looked closely to see if I could identify a face.

"Its not weapon. Scan it. Its not a weapon and you don't have the power to waste." Dad said.

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed." it said. The man dropped the flashlight and came into the light. It was Rory in a museum guard uniform. I'll be damned, he survived 2,000 years for Amy.

"Do you think?" Rory asked as his hand turned into the gun and shot at the Dalek in the eyestalk. The Dalek shut down but probably only temporarily.

"Its not done yet." Mum said to him.

"Let Amy and Rory reunite first then we'll go." Dad said.

"I don't even want to look." Matt said to us. "Is it worse then they were?" he asked. I turned around briefly, then turned back.

"Yes." I said.

"Shut up you two. Break and breathe we need to go now!" Dad said, taking us all out and running to the reception, shutting the doors and using a mop to keep the door shut. "Right then. Hang on, how did you know to come here?" he asked Amelia. She showed him the leaflet and a post it note. "Alright." he said as he disappeared then reappeared. "Drink up." he said to Amelia as we went up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"The roof." He replied. Just as he was about to do so, a second version of him appeared. He tumbled down the stairs and stopped at his feet.

"Oh god…" Mum said from behind me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Its him. He's dead, but how?" she asks as the future him wakes up for a second and whispers into current Dad's ear then falls back again.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked.

"What? Dead? Yes, of course he's dead. Right, i've got twelve minutes. Thats good." Dad said.

"Twelve minutes to live and you're saying thats good? What to hell are you going on about?" Mum said, going over to slap him across the face when he caught her hand and was silent. Married Time Lords can transfer images and thoughts to one another as long as they've got contact, thats probably what they're doing now. "Oh thats good." she said quietly.

"Not a peep. Alright then, to the roof!" Dad said. We followed him to the roof with Amy and Rory behind us, but no Amelia. "History is collapsing! Amelia is gone and we've got to keep moving!" he said. We hit the roof and saw that it was bright out.

"It was night when we got here." I commented.

"History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." Dad said as he soniced a satellite dish.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Looking for the TARDIS. Well actually looking for an exploding TARDIS. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" Dad asked, pointing to a big ball in the middle of the sky. "Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS."

"But thats the sun." Rory said.

"Is it? Well here's the noise that sun is making right now." Dad said. Which a click of the screwdriver the satellite starting making the TARDIS noise. "Thats my TARDIS burning up. Thats whats been keeping the Earth warm." he said.

"Doctor, there's something else…" Amy said. Dad made the noise get louder as we heard River.

"I'm sorry my love." she said, but on a loop.

"She's alive. How?" I asked.

"Of course, the emergency protocols. The Tardis has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion. I'll be right back." Dad said. Within seconds he was back with River.

"Amy! The plastic Centurion? You four? You were all in there with me." River said confused.

"The plastic is on our side and I did a thing to save my family. River meet my wife Andreia, vice versa okay now that's over with…" Dad said coming over to stand next to Mum and I.

"Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" River asked.

"Its a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool." Dad said. I saw Mum and River look at each other. Seconds later Mum ripped the fez off of him and threw it into the air, and River shot at it and put it into piece. "Oh!" he said to the two of them.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek said as he rose over the edge of the building.

"Run run!" Dad said to us. We all dropped into the building the same way we got up there. "It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity. Thats when its due to kill me."

"Kill you?" River asked in surprise.

"Oh shut up. Never mind. How can that Dalek exist? It was erased from time and then it came back." Dad said as he went ahead with Mum, the rest of us following.

"The light from the Pandorica." Mum said to him.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?" he said to us.

"Tell us then." Stella piped up in the back finally, after hardly saying anything at all.

"When the Tardis blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except inside the Pandorica. The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack." Dad said as we kept walking.

"Oh no, I already know what your thinking!" Mum said to him, going up next to him and preventing him from going any further..

"Andreia, either I let reality collapse or I shut myself down inside of the Pandorica, throw myself in and save everybody." Dad said to her.

"No, because if you do that, you'll never have existed. Stella, Matt, and Nataliah would have never existed either. If you go, they go. What would I have woken up for?" she argued with him, taking his hand. He gave her a serious look, probably going into her mind once more and telling her something. She took her hand away and backed up. "You three with me. Now." she said. When my mother was like this I knew not to mess with her. We all followed her as we reached the Pandorica.

"Whats he going to do?" I asked her.

"He's going to drive the Pandorica into the explosion and save the universe. He'll fall into the cracks of reality and never have existed. You three never would have existed. He's going to find a way to save you three, he knows it. But for now you've got to trust him." Mum said. We heard a thump behind us and it was Dad struggling to walk. "Hurry, help me get him into the Pandorica." she said. Mum and Matt took him and strapped him in.

"Andreia… come here." Dad said. Mum went closer and he kissed her. "Hold onto those kids. Get out of here and hide yourself somewhere with them." he said. Mum nodded as we watched the Pandorica seal itself and him go through the roof. We followed Mum up to the roof again and watched him as he went into the explosion. Suddenly there was a big white light and we were all on the TARDIS again.

"So are we dead?" Matt asked as we walked around the TARDIS.

"No, you're not… I'm here too…" Mum said as she walked around the TARDIS. "June 26th, 2010. Its that same day. If we're here than…"

"What are you all waiting for? We've got a wedding to attend! Go change!" Dad said in the corridor coming towards us.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Mum asked him as she went closer.

"I didn't. Just gave it a try." he said as he went closer to her, putting an arm around her.

"Okay, i'm going to change now." Stella said as she pulled Matt and I down the hall and into our rooms. "What are you wearing?" she shouted.

"Silver I hope." I said to her as I found a silver dress with straps that would look good for a wedding. "Stella have you got shoes?" I shouted as I slipped on the dress quickly.

"Yeah, silver?" she asked as she came into my doorway with a pair. I nodded as she threw them to me. I slipped them on as Matt appeared.

"You women take to long." he said walking by.

"Excuse you!" I said walking after him back to the console room. Dad was watching the reception on the screen, as if he was waiting for his queue.

"Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend. The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary, he was real. I remember you. I remember the whole family! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, Stella, Nataliah, Matt, Andreia, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!" Amy shouted.

"She remembers!" I said surprised as Dad practically danced around the console unit to park us.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box. Oh clever, very clever. Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue." Amy said as we officially parked.

"It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story." Rory said.

"You were a stripper at a stag? How come I don't get any of that?" Mum asked with a smirk.

"Oh god, I'm leaving." I said, running out of the TARDIS. "Rory, you had to mention the stag?! Now Mum's being all eggh." I said to him.

"Sorry." Rory said.

"Did I surprise you this time?" Amy asked.

"Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend. But I came anyway." Dad said. "This is my family, my wife, my two daughters and my son. Now i'll go move the box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing." he said.

"Not because Amy and Rory are our friends or anything." Stella said snippily.

"Watch it." Mum said as she directed us to a table in the back that was empty.

"Since when are you on his side of things now?!" Matt asked. She shot him a look and he was quiet as Dad moved the TARDIS to the outside and came back in shortly later. "What in the world are you two doing?" Matt asked again as he saw Stella and I looking around the crowd.

"I need a dancing partner thats not my father or my brother. Oh, he's kind of hot. So is his brother." Stella said, elbowing me.

"Oh god…" Matt said, taking a drink from his champagne.

"Before you two get up to god knows what with god knows who I think we need to talk about where we are all going as a family now that everybody's awake." Dad said to us.

"Well Gallifrey is gone, I've got no idea where else we would be." Mum said.

"You could stay here on Earth. I could set up a life for you." Dad said to her.

"He's trying to get rid of us." Stella said.

"700 years we weren't together. I think we need to make up for lost time." Mum said. Stella, Matt and I all gagged in unison at the thought of that much. "You're stuck with us." she said. Dad smiled as he leaned over to kiss her then looked back at us.

"Get a grip you three." Dad said to us.

"That cute one that you were looking at before is look at you Nat." Stella said.

"Don't look back stupid!" I said to her under my breath. Stella laughed as it was her turn to drink and nearly gag.

"Oh god this is gross." Stella said.

"Sorry we don't have special alien alcohol that you two drink when you're grounded." Amy said from behind us. "That kid over there thats looking at you. His name is Peter. Rory's third or second cousin twice removed or whatever." she said to me.

"I hate you all. I'm going to get the good stuff, i'll be back." I said, getting up and going outside. "Girls. Ugh." I said as I walked into the TARDIS and shut the door. "I come for a bottle from my stash. And to look up a boy."

_You mean the one that followed you out here? Peter Smith. Seventeen years old in human years. On the other hand, he has no other history to him. Which means he actually isn't human. He's something else._

"I always pick the aliens. Great." I said as I got a bottle and hid it inside of my purse that I made to look smaller on the outside. Kind of like the TARDIS. I stepped outside of the TARDIS. "Alright, why'd you follow me?" I asked before going back in. Hearing steps from the side of me, Peter Smith appeared.

"You're supposed to be gone. Why are you here?" he asked.

"What are you?" I asked him back.

"I asked first." He replied. I looked at him narrowily.

"Anything can be brought back as long as its remembered. Amy remembered us therefore we were brought back. My turn. What are you?" I asked.

"Time Agent. Kind of. We can actually live for centuries and keep the same face." He said.

"Thats good. No wonder you're still hot." I said, sitting on the bench next to where he was standing. I pulled out the bottle of wine and two shot glasses. "Gallifreyan wine? Its like taking a shot, trust me. Powerful shit." I added. He nodded as I poured him one then another one for myself. "Why are you here?" I asked before I took the shot.

"Organization called The Silence sent me. They want me to keep tabs on Amy. Not sure why, I just know i've got to report back to them almost everything she does." he said to me. He took his shot and then my sister appeared in front of me.

"Dad's making an idiot of himself. Give me." she said, taking the bottle and drinking right out of it.

"That was my good bottle." I said to her.

"There isn't going to be anything left by the end of the night anyways. We're gonna drink it all, granted we are the only people who can. If your still alive you're alien too. Welcome to the club." Stella said. I got up as did Peter and walked back into the reception.

"Unbelievable." Matt said as I walked back in. The music slowed down as I dropped my bag on the seat as Mum went to go find Dad and Stella took Matt and dragged him to dance.

"Well, since you think I'm hot and since I think you're hot, shall we?" Peter asked. I laughed lightly as I took his hand and we danced to the song. "When are you leaving?"

"Probably after this. Why? You got plans?" I asked him back. He smiled and chuckled.

"Plans, no. Hopes, yes." he said. I giggled slightly as I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm getting some mixed signals here. What should I think?" he asked me.

"I think I'll leave you to guess." I said to him.

"Oh you know how to drive a guy crazy." He said to me, almost seductively.

"I've had lessons from a few people over the years. 800 years to watch. I say I know a bit." I said to him. Noticing we were in the far back of the room and the rest of my family was more in the middle, I took a daring leap and leaned my head up and towards him in a kiss. He kissed me back straightaway and quickly so that no one else saw.

"How the hell am I supposed to let you just leave now?" He asked me.

"Because you've got to. You've got work to do." I said to him.

"I've been into the future. You know what i've seen? Us." He said to me.

"So we make it work. That's good news." I said back to him. "We just make it work. Look, I'll give you everything you need to have to contact me." I said to him.

"Good." He said. The song stopped but he took my hand and dragged me away before anybody noticed. Well, with my luck Stella and Matt probably noticed, but they don't really count in this case. He took me out of the building and behind a shrubbery and put me against the side of the building.

"Well then, looks like you did have plans." I said to him laughing.

"Quiet." he said as he kissed me again. I could faintly hear the TARDIS making a noise, probably laughter. "Time machine's laughing." he said as he pulled away, stating what I just thought.

"She's got an attitude problem." I said as I kissed him this time. He laughed.

"Like you a bit, yeah?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"Insulting a girl isn't a way to get a snog Peter Smith." I said to him as he kissed my forehead and temples now.

"But you're gonna snog me anyways." he added. I smirked as he kissed me on the lips again. We stayed snogging in the shrubbery for a couple of minutes until I was called for.

"Nataliah! Stop snogging your Time Agent in the shrubbery and get onto the TARDIS! Going to Amy's!" Stella shouted. I groaned as he kept kissing me.

"I've got to go." I said to him.

"Yeah, I heard." he said as he kept going.

"Seriously." I said to him, pulling away. He looked at me dead in the eye. I took my screwdriver out of my dress and took his communicator out of his pocket and soniced it. "You have everything you need. I'll see you later." I said. I turned on my heel and ran back into the TARDIS.

"Well look who came out of the shrubbery." Matt said. I glared at him as Dad and Mum came onto the TARDIS. "Off to the Pond's?" he asked.

"Off to the Pond's." Dad said. I laughed a bit as the TARDIS took off and we landed shortly later. Nearly seconds later the door opened.

"Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet! Even Nataliah's had one of those tonight, haven't you?" Amy asked as she entered.

"Amy!" Rory and I said at the same time.

"Shut up. Its my wedding." Amy said.

"Its okay Amy. We can trade for a few minutes. As soon as my daughter tells me about that handsome Time Agent she had a snog with." Mum said.

"You snogged him?!" Stella asked enthusiastically.

"All of you shut up." I said getting up and going into my room. I could hear Amy laughing in the distance as I went into my room and locked myself in so nobody would bother me. As I changed and put myself to sleep, I wondered one thing: who was Peter Smith _really? _He wasn't a Time Agent. Time Agents aren't really alien. That means he is something else entirely and I am going to find out what.


End file.
